Danganronpa: Driven Betrayal (fangan)
by tsunanami17
Summary: (the text form of the audio) This is the story of Ennosuke Shiokawa, the former Qualified Youth Kendoka, who had previously survived a killing game similar to the new one he has been placed into. Ennosuke believes he has the mastermind already in view, but is it really so easy to trust everyone?
1. Prologue: 16 out of 16

It's been four years since I witnessed the death of my friends. All of whom were high schoolers with extraordinary talents. Myself, I was the Qualified Youth Kendoka. I was a member of the kendo club at my old school, and I competed in competitions across the world.

It never struck me that the same hands that once held a wooden sword for pleasure would ever use the same sword that would strike the mastermind of the game I had been placed into.

But… she survived, along with two of my other classmates, who I still hold dear. She ended up apologizing for her actions, for the company that wanted her to continue these games needed her for another round. I was set free, and I resumed my life.

Minus the fact I never touched a kendo sword again.

Kanon and Hibuko contacted me to check on me to see how I was readjusting to my normal life. I was recognized by a few people in the streets as the 'sword buster from that island kidnapping'. I had a normal job at a coffee shop. Not many people came except for teenagers on their way to the Middle or High Schools in the local area. Some of the upperclassmen of the school took a liking to me because I had survived with using my athletic abilities. I had to keep reminding them I was no longer in high school, and that they still had a ways to go before they would even be in my league. That was really the only major conflict in my life for 2 and a half years.

Then it happened again.

That same damn girl, or at least I'm convinced it's her, took me captive again into another killing game.

Everyone looked up to me… at least until they didn't.

Just because I was older and had experience. This is the story of my second dystopian experience in this world of killings, mysteries, and trials.

I had woken up inside of a ferris wheel car. _Trying to make fun environments into a not so fun experience, aren't we?_ The car was as big as a classroom, and the wheel was not turning. And of course, my ferris wheel car was farthest from the ground as it could be. "Dammit! I should've known not to take that secluded way home from work! That damn company has it out for me…" I muttered to myself. A message then appeared on one of the glass window panes of the car.

"Oh, thank God someone else is awake! I was getting worried for a second!" a feminine voice replied. I looked out the window and saw a high school girl with puffy pink hair, a chocolate long sleeved tee with rolled up sleeves, and bright, green eyes staring out the window into my car, "What's your name, Mr. Masculine dude?" I looked down at my feet and realized I was wearing a different outfit than my normal coffee shop attire. It was a suit with a logo on the pocket reading "Trajectory Trust". "Oh, my name is **Ennosuke Shiokawa**. You'll probably remember it from some news story a few years back." I answered to the girl. "What news story? I certainly don't remember anything like that!" she said as she giggled, "Anyways, sweet to meetcha Ennosuke! Now, where's the door on these things?" "I wouldn't recommend opening it, as seeing we're this high up in the air." I stated. Another voice call went onto one of the other windows.

"Coolio! We're in a ferris wheel! I started getting these voice calls from my car, and, uh… who are you peeps?" it said as I looked out the window the direction it was coming from. There stood a boy with a short sleeved t-shirt that had some video game character wearing a princess crown saying, "Let it Burn". His hair was spiked, and he had an immense amount of freckles on his arms. "That boy is Ennosuke Shiokawa, and I'm **Chieko Kyubei**!" the girl replied. "Nice to meet you, Chieko." I said. "And your talents? I'm the **Qualified Youth Parody Artist**, the only repurposer of outdated popular things into the best memes!" the boy said as he breathed heavily after reciting what seemed like a script. "Talent?... Oh… I outgrew mine… you guys are high schoolers." I stated. "So… you had a talent but you don't have a talent now? Or you're an adult?" Chieko asked me. "College age… I guess you could call me the _**former **_**Qualified Youth Kendoka**. Since I'm not in that position anymore." I replied.

_**Former **_**Qualified Youth Kendoka: Ennosuke Shiokawa**

"And I'm the **Qualified Youth Candymaker**!" Chieko said with a smile. She put on a sweater with candy cane swirls on it and smiled in front of the window closest to me.

**Qualified Youth Candymaker: Chieko Kyubei**

"What's your name, parody boy? You're asking all these questions and you haven't even introduced yourself!" Chieko asked the Qualified Youth Parody Artist. "Oh, **Fumiaki Hosokawa**!" the boy replied as he laughed to himself.

**Qualified Youth Parody Artist: Fumiaki Hosokawa**

"So, are we just going to wait for this wheel to move or what? Are we trapped here without any food?" he asked us. "I don't know about you, but I've got peppermints and chocolas in my pockets that could last me years!" Chieko replied as she pulled out a handful of mints and wrapped mini chocolates. "What do you expect from this kind of environment…" I stated as I sighed. _The sad thing about this batch of people is that they have no idea what kind of situation they're in. So they have to be cheerful about it…_ "Let's see if we can get the attention of the other people in the ferris wheel cars! There's about 17…" Fumiaki said as he started to press random buttons in his car. _That will get you nowhere._ "Hey guys! Wake! Hecking! UP!" he yelled as Chieko and my audio receivers got filled with static.

"Could you not be so loud… I'm trying to sleep…" a quiet and what I assumed was a male's voice said. "Sorry… that's Miaki's fault…" Chieko replied sheepishly. "Plus… your voices are off-pitch… it's unsettling on the ears…" the same voice replied. Then, upon the window, a live video feed showed his car. He had on a sweater vest of a deep maroon and a blue turtleneck. He had a pocket in the vest which held a small device, my assumptions of a phone, and one earbud inside of his ear. His hair was a bushy brown, and he had lots of freckles. "Yeah, no duh. Probably cuz you're listening to some music on full volume!" the parody artist replied.

"-yawn!- Someone woke up Oharu-chan… who did this to her?..." a small voice replied in another voice channel. Her video feed showed up in my car as well, each window of video getting smaller the more people woke up. _Oharu… that name is very familiar… _Her outfit consisted of a sailor uniform, all in yellow and pink, and light brown pigtails pulled up by yellow ribbons. She also had a child's bandage with stars on it residing on her nose. She looked like she was wearing pink contacts, for it didn't look natural. "Hey Ennosuke, you haven't said anything in a while, introduce yourself!" Chieko said to me. I snapped back into reality. "Oh… sorry. Who are you guys?" I asked the small girl and the sound-interested boy. "I'll tell you when I'm done with everything. And…. perfect." the boy answered, taking out his earbud, "I'm **Shigetoki Kurusu**, the **Qualified Youth Sound Technician**."

**Qualified Youth Sound Technician: Shigetoki Kurusu**

"And I presume the loli is Oharu." Fumiaki said, staring at the small girl's feed camera. "**Oharu Oishi**! Oharu-chan's talent is the **Qualified Youth Internet Idol**! Or, as Oharu-chan likes to call it, **ID0L**! To make it sound more futuristic!"

**Qualified Youth Internet ID0L (Idol): Oharu Oishi**

_It's all coming back to me… _

_she's related to… _

_that monster of a woman…. _

"Do _not _trust Oharu!" I yelled.

Everyone's feed looked at me. "How come? She's just a cutie!" Chieko replied. "I'll explain once you guys figure it out…" I shly replied. "What's wrong with Oharu-chan? Oharu-chan just sings songs for the public!" Oharu replied. _Don't hide your true self. _

_I know your secrets. _

_You're related to that mastermind of the previous game… _

_Hotaru Oishi… _

"You can explain later Ennosuke." Shigetoki replied. Another video feed came on, this time of a slightly plump girl wearing a chef's uniform. Her hair was a strawberry blonde like color, and it was jagged and short. From a distance, she almost looked like a man. But I could tell she was a female because… well… y'know. The things that attract high school males. It's distracting… She heavily yawned as she sat up.

"Hmmm… where's my spatula… I never leave anywhere without it…" she said as she groped around for her trusted spatula, which was two inches in front of her. Her hand gripped around it as she jumped up from the ground. Another video feed came on, this time of a boy wearing a traditional detective uniform, with red, bowl cut hair. HIs eyes were a dark green, and his skin was slightly tan. He stood up and sat on the bench in his ferris wheel car.

"Hey! Is your car closer to the ground?" Chieko asked the detective dressed boy.

He simply blinked and said, "No." "Mine's about halfway." the chef girl replied. "Is there anyone that's awake that their car is closer to the ground so you can get the wheel turning?" Fumiaki asked the video feeds. "Oharu-chan's is third in line to the surface!~" Oharu replied. "What about you, Ennosuke?" Shigetoki asked me. "I'm at the very top. I'm afraid I can't help you there." I stated as my answer. "Might as well talk!" the chef girl said as she tipped her hat, "I'm **Sayoko Kawamata**! I compete in a ton of live cooking competitions and host shows on Flavour Network as the **Qualified Youth TV Chef**!"

**Qualified Youth TV Chef: Sayoko Kawamata**

"And Oharu-chan is guessing that the boy dressed as the detective is the Qualified Youth Detective. Is Oharu-chan right?" Oharu asked the boy. He shook his head and said, "Private Eye. **Qualified Youth Private Eye**. **Jun Senmatsu**. I'm not public."

**Qualified Youth Private Eye: Jun Senmatsu**

"So you take private cases?" I asked him. "Yeah." he simply stated, "Like family deaths people want to keep hidden, suspicions of robbery people want to keep hidden. I've got experience." "Why are we talking again?" Shigetoki said quietly. "Because there's no way that any of us that are awake are close to the ground! Might as well get to know each other!" Sayoko said with a cheerful tone.

_They really do have no idea…_

Another video feed came on, this time of a young woman wearing a traditional miko outfit, and her hair pulled back into a short ponytail held with a maroon scrunchie. Her hair was an opal like color, and she had thin eyes. _She looks older than she is. I mean, I am the oldest one here, considering they're all high school students. _

"Wha… where am I…" she said. "You're in a ferris wheel car. And we can't move." Jun said. "Hey! Don't be so negative! Oharu-chan hates negativity! Oharu-chan's sure we'll be down in no time!" Oharu replied with a wink. _She disgusts me. Anyone related to Hotaru deserves a penalty worse than death. No matter- _"Oh, I see. Video feeds." the girl in the shrine maiden attire said as she stood up, brushed her hair to the side, and looked at the feeds, "So that you all are familiar with me, I am **Fujiko Mishima**." "Nice to meet you Fujiko!" Chieko replied with a smile, "I'm Chieko Kyubei!" "My name is Ennosuke Shiokawa." I replied to Fujiko. "You all look Qualified as well… my Qualified talent is that of a shrine maiden. The **Qualified Youth Miko.**"

**Qualified Youth Miko: Fujiko Mishima**

"Can you pray to whatever gods are on your side that we GET OUT OF HERE SOON?! Chieko eating her mints is taunting me!" Fumiaki groaned. "I'm afraid they can't help you here. The situation we are in is in their hands. They make their decisions." Fujiko said, brushing the dust off of her shoulder, "Now, how do you turn these video feeds off?" "I don't think that's possible, unless you pass out." Shigetoki stated. "I'll test it! I get really tired most of the time!" Sayoko said as she dropped her spatula to the floor, and knocked herself out. _That was really idiotic. _The feed was still on. Sayoko sprung back up. "Did it work?" she asked. "Nope." Jun replied with a sigh. Fumiaki groaned and leant against the wall of his car. As soon as he did that, another video feed went on. This time, of a small, muscular boy wearing a tank top, and had pulled back, slick, black hair. His eyes were a dull orange. As soon as he got up, he sat onto the floor and made a meditation pose with his hands.

"Relax… just because you are afraid of heights doesn't mean you can't be zen in this moment…" he sighed as he inhaled a large amount of oxygen. "Hey little dude!" Chieko said. The boy shot up. "I thought I was alone…" he replied. "You are, we just have video feeds." I answered. He inhaled again, and exhaled. "I suppose you need my name to continue on with life…" he said, "**Naosuke Siagyo**. The **Qualified Youth Zen**."

**Qualified Youth Zen: Naosuke Siagyo**

His video feed then disconnected. "How come his feed disconnects?" Fumiaki said as he banged on the wall of his ferris wheel car. "Ah, ignore that! So… how'd all you guys get your talents?" Sayoko said entheusiastically as three video feeds came on.

"Come o-o-onnnn! I demand that you let us out of here!" a call replied. The video showed a tall boy with wavy hair and freckles on his cheeks. He wore a long sleeved tee that read "The BIGGEST street protest: Kononation".

"Video feeds? Interesting." said a girl with dark green hair and a navy beanie. She had on a light green and white striped t-shirt with a navy overall dress overtop of it. Her knee socks were all black, and she wore teal trainers, "And in a ferris wheel car?... Qualified…" "AAAHH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" the protest shirt guy said. "We're a ton of teenagers trapped inside these cars with video feeds as our only method of communication. Nice to meet you, riot leader." Fumiaki remarked to him, "And we have Qualified Talents, mine being the Qualified Youth Parody Artist!" The protest shirt boy thought long and hard to himself, then replied, "Oh, I'm the **Qualified Youth Protestor**! You can kinda see from my shirts. Also, why is this a ferris wheel? I hate carnivals!" "What does 'Kononation' mean?" the overall girl asked. "I ask the same." I replied. "**Katai Kono**nation of course! That is my name, after all…"

**Qualified Youth Protestor: Katai Kono**

"You must have pretty strong beliefs. Let me ask, are you against the idea of murder? You better be." I retorted to him. Katai seems too laid back to actually have any opinion on anything of value, especially Trust… "Hell yeah I have beliefs! Murder sucks! And… Everyone should be who they wanna be! I hate that people are limiting that!" he yelled with passion. The third video feed replied,

"Calm down. The worst thing we want is for the cars to come crashing down from the ferris wheel because of you breaking the sound barrier."

This boy had jagged blue hair covering his right eye, glasses, a normal blouse with a ripped tie, and khaki pants. "Hmm?" the green haired girl replied. "He's a protestor, he has full right to raise his voice." Chieko replied. "Unless we're in some situation in retro tech turned rogue. Sounds like a novel I've written." the jagged blue haired student replied. "So… the **Qualified Youth** **Sci-Fi Writer**?" Jun asked. "Lucky guess. **Yoshimitsu Masuko**."

**Qualified Youth Sci-Fi Writer: Yoshimitsu Masuko**

"Pleasure." I stated. "What's your name? Oharu-chan wants to know! You're pretty cool looking!" Oharu asked the green haired girl. "Wait… Oharu as in Oharu Oishi?!" she replied, "I'm **Takako Anegawa**, it's so awesome to meet you! I've seen so many of your music videos!" Oharu did her 'classic' wink. "Awesome! It's nice to meet a fan of Oharu-chan's!" she replied with a peace sign. "What's your talent, Takako?" Sayoko asked her.

"I'm the **Qualified Youth**…. Bet- wait a second. I just **forgot my talent**…. Y-yeah. That's it. Must've forgotten when I woke up."

**Qualified Youth ?: Takako Anegawa**

"This isn't the first time this has happened. Last time it did, she remembered her talent… and blew me away." I replied, remembering my final trial of my first game.

Hotaru had said she forgot her talent, then revealed herself as the Qualified Youth Controller.

Maybe Takako works for that Oharu girl….

I can tell.

"Sounds suspicious, if I ever heard of it." Yoshimitsu said. "I p-promise, I'm not bad! Or the one who brought you here! I had it in my head and realized it was wrong!" Takako retorted.

"It's alright, you'll remember sooner or later." a new voice I hadn't heard replied.

It was very articulate and feminine. I looked at the video feeds, and saw a girl with light, blonde hair and purple glasses, with a baby blue sweater with a pink sakura petal on it. She held a notebook in her hands. "My name is **Kaoru. Nakame**, a **Qualified**. **Youth** **Haiku Poet**."

**Qualified Youth Haiku Poet: Kaoru Nakame**

"I presume that was a Haiku as well." Jun remarked. "Yes, in fact it was. Haikus can be much complex. Or very simple." she replied in a Haiku. "She's too smart, ugh…" Fumiaki pressed on, "Have you ever watched any of my parodies online?" Kaoru shook her head. "Don't pressure her, she'll not want to talk to you." Yoshimitsu stated, pressing up his glasses. "That's not the case…" Kaoru replied, getting out a book from her pocket. Two more video feeds came on, both of girls with… interesting clothes on. One had spiked, green hair with red and white highlights, wearing a chain with a lock on it around her neck. She wore a black and white dogtooth dress with a beanie clipped to the side. I couldn't quite see her shoes, but they looked like thigh-high boots.

"Hello, hoshis of the world!" she yelled.

"Koji isn't here is he…" the other girl replied.

She had long, flowy, brown hair with a light pink lipstick on wearing a t-shirt with a video game logo. I was familiar with it, since the girls that hung out in the coffee shop talked about it a lot. _Tantalizing Texter_, some dating simulator designed for girls… and anime boys.

_This girl looked way too full of herself to do that sort of thing… _

_she must've gotten that shirt at a raffle or something… _

_unless…_

"Koji? As in Koji Hatsukawa in TT?" Takako asked the girl. Immediately, the girl's eyes lit up. "Of course! You know how amazing he is, right? He's definitely best boy! He was so kind to me- er, MC during the flower garden!" she ranted. "Uh… I haven't gotten that far… I'm still on Jiro's route…" she answered. The girl scoffed. "Of course you haven't gotten past the intro route….. I've played the entire free routes… plus gotten to the paid packs!" she arrogantly said. "Wow, true **Otome Gamer** there…" Chieko muttered. "Video games?" the spiky haired girl said, "I'm more of a music kinda gal!" The spiky haired girl then began to play an air guitar. Oharu began clapping like mad. "Oharu-chan thinks your skills are cool!" she replied. "That's coming from an anime fan…" Shigetoki muttered. "Excuse me, but _anime _is lowly! You have to be interactive in the experience with the boys! This is coming from me, an expert on these things, **Dai Maruyama**!" the otome gamer replied. "So you're the **Qualified Youth Otome Gamer**?" Takako asked her. "Exactly so! Someone who understands!" Dai replied with a smile.

**Qualified Youth Otome Gamer: Dai Maruyama**

"What's this whole thing about anime boys?... That's pretty weird to me…" Sayoko remarked. "So far, no one here is in rate of being my Koji. I'll wait until there's more character development in everyone…" Dai said, feeling around for her phone in her pocket. "Oh yeah… our phones are gone." Jun replied. Dai's face hit a critical sadness. "I still have mine…" Shigetoki remarked. "DOWNLOAD TANTALIZING TEXTER AND LOG IN WITH MY INFORMATION!" she screamed, taking everyone aback. "One thing's for sure… I'm debating whether anime girl is a hoshi or not." the spiky haired girl said. "Hoshi?" I questioned. _Must be a part of her shtick. _"My darling angel hoshi fans! Everyone's a fan of the **Qualified Youth Rockstar **, **RIE KOGAAAA!**"

**Qualified Youth Rockstar: Rie Koga**

The final video feed came on, this time of a medium height boy with dyed bright blue hair and a pastel pink sweater on with a peach in the center. He also had on gray sweatpants.

"gwanlamcha? ganeung ... o, jamkkan, salamdeul-i yeogieissda ... wae nae ilbon-eoleul dakkneun ji…" he muttered.

"Oh great, he's foreign." Fumiaki yelled. "That's racist! Not right!" Katai yelled back. The korean boy stood up, clearing his throat. "Yeoboseyo- er… hello, everyone." he said. "He looks like one of those k-pop idols Oharu-chan watches for inspiration!" Oharu remarked, clasping her hands together. "Oharu… chagaun ileum! Er… that's a cool name." he replied, "Mine's boring." "I'm Ennosuke Shiokawa, so you're familiar. You're the last one to join us." I stated. "naui ileum-eun **Yu Kyung Sam-**ida. The **Qualified Youth Idol**… or to you guys, **K-pop idol.**"

**Qualified Youth K-pop Idol: Yu Kyung-sam**

"Now we need to find out whether this ferris wheel can move. Who's car is closest to the ground?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Mine's pretty close, but not close enough to the control panel." Dai replied.

_We might as well be stuck here. _

_Again. _

_But that wouldn't be a good enough entrance for her, would it? _

"Wait, Fumiaki, didn't you say there were 17 cars? There's only 16 of us introduced." I asked the parody artist. "Yeah, but one might just be an extra." he replied. "And of course, that's the one at the bottom!" Rie screamed. "Calm yourselves." Fujiko stated. _That means whatever mascot she made this time might be in that car. _All of the sudden, the ferris wheel started to move again, stopping as each car door opened. The video feeds shut off as Chieko said, "We're moving! Sweet!" After everyone had already gotten off, my car finally reached the bottom, and I exited the door. I took a look at my surroundings. A pink, purple, and green color schemed theme park stood in front of my eyes, an assortment of rides, food stands, and a giant stage.

_That's almost like the island center, in a way. _

_Great…_

Everyone looked so happy to see each other in person. Dai was talking to Takako about her game, Sayoko and Chieko conversed about their favorite desserts, and Naosuke was trying his best to ignore everyone. The same was true with Shigetoki, who put in his other earpod. The sky was a bright blue, and the theme park was largely scaled. "Hey, while we're at it, let's have some fun in this park!" Fumiaki yelled.

"No… wait!" I called.

Everyone's heads turned towards me.

"Doesn't this seem a bit off?! You all woke up in these ferris wheel cars with no memory of how you got there, and now you're just going to play in the park? You've been kidnapped, it's obvious!" I stated as Yoshimitsu walked over to me.

"The people that made the park must've taken us. I agree with your point, but if they wanted to kidnap us to torture us, they wouldn't have brought us to a theme park." he stated about my response.

"They wouldn't have brought us to a theme park just to have _fun_… _there's always a twist. You'll see._" I replied.

Kaoru looked at me, longing to come over to join me and Yoshimitsu, but also didn't want to leave the others. "I'd like to believe, the statements of your reply, but I just cannot." she replied in a haiku as she turned towards the rest of the girls, and made her way towards the rides. Fumiaki, and the people that went with him left towards the rides, and Yoshimitsu, Naosuke, and Fujiko stayed with me.

"I'm still afraid of heights, and those rides will not keep me zen…." Naosuke whispered, shaking the thought of being high in the air out of his head. "The twists and turns in this park… I see your point, Ennosuke. Since you're older, you must have been brought to one of these things before." the sci-fi writer said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "What exactly happened?" Fujiko moved in closer, and Naosuke backed away.

"I would explain… but I think _she'll _have my head if I do." I replied, referencing Hotaru.

Of course they didn't know, but at least they'll suspect.

_Oharu is very similar in appearance, except she's shorter and… _

_flat chested. _

_She had a very similar personality when she revealed herself. _

_And, on top of that, she's the younger sister of Hotaru… _

_Or…_

_I'm just mixing up things… most likely. _

_I need to relax. _

"You're referencing the creator of this park, correct?" Yoshimitsu asked. I nodded, hoping not to give away any hints. "I can assist you in your role, if you'd like." Fujiko stated to me. "Thank you, I appreciate the help, but I'd rather do this on my own. This is my own personal gain, to see if my theory is correct." I replied, turning my back on the two, heading towards the giant group. "We'll still keep lookout!" Yoshimitsu said as his voice faded with my footsteps.

As I walked across the park, I saw people (particularly Fumiaki) banging on the gates of the rides, trying to get access into them. I couldn't quite tell what he was saying, for it sounded like gibberish. Sayoko looked like she already had started a food stand, and Chieko was offering to pay her in her chocolas. Takako and Dai were sitting in one of the spinning teacups (except it wasn't spinning, for the rides weren't turned on), discussing her game, most likely. Katai had his head lowered, writing on what looks like a sign. I couldn't tell what it said at the moment… I assumed everyone else had stuck together.

_In that moment, I just noticed there was a kendo sword in my bag. _

_I didn't come to this place with one… let alone wear the clothes I was wearing… _

_Trajectory Trust… _

_what does that mean?... _

As soon as I thought that, the announcers around the park made a static noise. _**The time has finally come.**_

**The killing game has finally returned.**

"Ahem… hmm… what should I say… Niisagi, hand me the script!"

"_S-script? I don't remember making a s-s-script! Let alone have a c-c-c-copy! Let me out of the _

_ropes… and I'll make one for you right away!"_

"Damnit, you're useless! Ahem! All Qualified Youths, please make your way to the stage! We have a wonderful announcement!"

_Might as well make my way down there. _

_The others aren't aware yet…_

_but they will be. _

I sat down on the first row of bleachers. Next to me were Chieko and Shigetoki. "Hey, Ennosuke. Do you know what this is all about? You said something about it earlier while you were in the ferris wheel car." the candymaker said.

_Why are so many people asking me? _

_It's always the survivor, isn't it? _

"Too many people have asked me this… like I said, just figure it out yourselves…" I muttered. Chieko's face was shocked as she said, "Sorry… I was just interested… you were the first person I met here after waking up, and I figured since you were older you'd have more information. But I can see why you wouldn't tell us high schoolers…" Her tone faded as she lowered her head. "N-no, it's not the age gap, I'm just worried for my own safety if I tell you…" I retorted, shaking my head. "Oh... that's not good…" She replied, gripping her sleeves, pulling them up to hide something on her arm. The rest of the group came except for Yoshimitsu, who was slowly walking up.

_I believe he was on my side. _

Everyone sat there in silence, until Kyung-sam broke it. "Wae ulineun yeogi issni? Is there something jeongmal jung-yohan going on?" he asked us. "Of course it's something important, or else Oharu-chan and the others wouldn't have been brought here!" Oharu replied. "What's this about niisagi? What _is_ a niisagi?" Katai asked, "I just wanna go back home… I hate carnivals…" Suddenly, smoke came out of the stage, flashing red and pink lights moving around the floor.

_What's the mascot gonna be this time…._

Out came a robotic cat, three fourths of its body covered in a purple fur-like material. It's left eye was a bright pink with a swirl on the inside, while the right eye was on the white part of its face, in the shape of a heart. The robotic cat was dragging on the stage a mint green colored robotic rabbit, with a lot more of the fur-like material, and had bright purple eyes.

"P-p-please let me go, Sun!" it called.

"Whiny, much, sheesh. Oh. They're here! Hiya, QYs!" the cat yelled. "You're too loud." Shigetoki remarked. "It's a cat… and a rabbit… they're probably some stuffed bears with those battery thingies!" Sayoko replied. "S-s-s-stuffed?!" the rabbit replied, "I d-d-don't think that.." "We're the main attractions at this theme park! We're the ringmasters!" the cat replied, pulling out a fedora to tip it.

_Oh boy. _

_Time for the big reveal. _Naosuke began to close his eyes, shaking his head. "Come on… be Zen… assert your inner conflicts… and outer ones…" Naosuke whispered. Fujiko stared at the two sternly. "Why isn't this park run by people?" Dai remarked. "C-cc-cuz Sun makes the rules!" the rabbit said. "SunNEKO, that is! Geez, niisagi, you really are useless!" the cat yelled. Niisagi was taken aback, struggling to get out of its ropes. Niisagi had more of a feminine tone, while Sunneko was more of a brash, bratty child.

_It's like Ichinu all over again… _

"Speaking of rules, there are 3 rules that every park guest must follow." Sunneko said, eyeing me,

"_This rule is not overlookable to the, ahem, allumnis." _

"_R-r-rule number one!"_

"No park guests must leave the park under any circumstance!"

"What?!" Katai yelled, "This sucks! I HATE carnivals!" "Too bad, so sad! Well… actually, that transitions into the next rule!" Sunneko called. The faces of everyone were shifted into a shocked position upon hearing the statements the two mascots said. Mine was shifted into a more determined look, meaning I will _still, after one game of my own, use my methods to survive. _

"_R-r-r-rule n-n-umber two!"_

"**In order to exit this park… you must send another Qualified Youth into the body bag!**"

"_R-r-rule number th-th-three!"_

"**Only if you aren't found out will you be able to leave!"**

"Jangnan hanya… really? You're kidding!" Kyung-sam said, trying to hold back tears. "N-n-nope. He's not kidding…" Niisagi cried, "Trust me, I didn't come up with these rules! I won't let anyone die… unless it's for a fair cause, then I'm f-f-for it." "Oh come on, you enjoy a little brutal deaths once in a while! Just the other day, you told me you'd wanna see the weeaboo die!" Sunneko called. "Ex_CUSE _me?!" Dai called angrily. "T-there's no way this is a murdering place! Carnivals are for fun and games!" Sayoko called.

"That's exactly what they want you to think it as. _**A killing game.**_" Jun said quietly.

Sunneko began clapping. "Right on the money! Pretty soon you'll be able to win a few things too!" he yelled. "I do not like this. The murder of our classmates? It is sickening!" Kaoru yelled in a haiku. "F-fair causes! Fair c-c-c-causes!" Niisagi yelled, hoping to gain attention of everyone. "Considering the situation you all are in now, might as well lose your _trust_ in those you had before!" Sunneko called, "Seeya!" Everyone's faces shifted to each other, and then all to me. Some had hopeful expressions, others had angrier faces.

"Ennosuke, do you think… you can help us?..." Chieko said dolefully. "I trust that he will." Fujiko stated, closing her eyes and inhaling largely. "Ennosuke is older than us though! Oharu-chan thinks he's suspicious… since Oharu-chan is only a high schooler like the rest of you…" Oharu called. My face turned a dark shade of red as I went up to her and yelled, "Out of everyone here, you're the most suspicious, since you _ARE _ THE SISTER OF MY CLASSMATES DEATH CAUSER!" People covered their mouths to keep a gasp from escaping. Oharu began to cry, but I knew it was fake. "Oharu… it's ok… you'll be fine…" Takako said with a comforting tone as she placed her hand on the small Internet Idol. "Look what you did, Ennosuke. Now _no one _will trust you." Jun said as he walked away. Pretty soon, the blue sky had turned a dark gray, and I was left alone by the stage.

_**I just wanted to help them.**_

_**I wanted them to be saved.**_

_**Of course they don't believe the survivor.**_

_**Of course.**_

_**Of… course…**_

**=Prologue: END=**


	2. Chapter 1 Daily: 1516

I stood in between the bleachers of the stage, alone. No one had come to talk to me after I stood there for a while.

_They all believe Oharu._

_Of course._

The first thing I decided to do was explore more of the park, knowing that there were _way _more things than just rides. I began walking towards the left side of the area, and discovered medium sized tents with our names on them. _These must be the 'cabins' of sorts. _I opened the one that listed 'Shiokawa', and entered. The tent had a very rustic feel about it, almost as one you would see in a fantasy movie. I had a small kitchen, bathroom, sitting area, and two rooms with beds in them. There wasn't much in the kitchen except for a teapot and a rack full of different teas and coffees. The beds were very large, as if they could fit 3 people. _Why would I need this large of a bed? Let alone two beds? _I walked out of the room, hoping to figure it out later.

I stood outside of the tents for a while, anticipating at least one person to come by and ask me for help. Rie, Shigetoki, and Jun passed by me, not saying a word. I sighed.

_Is this all because I wanted to help them?_

I headed towards the edge of the park, where there was a pool with waterslides. Little cubbies were outside of it, holding each student's bathing suits. "Hmm… why is there a pool in an amusement park?" I said aloud to myself. "Maybe because the people that wish to swim are able to. It is an _amuse_ment park, after all." Fujiko replied, coming up from behind me. "Oh, hello Mishima." I stated as she waved. "Are you still in any need of assistance? From before? I know you were just trying to help, but in this case, you were placed into the same position as the mascots wanted you to be." the miko answered, twirling the ends of her short ponytail. "I… did?" I asked.

"Almost perfectly. I believe the creator of this park has it out for you, and getting everyone to distrust you might be exactly what they wanted." Fujiko stated,

"But it will be alright. I will assist you in whatever assignments you venture on." I smiled faintly. "Thank you, but this isn't a shrine. You don't need to assist with whatever. Enjoy yourself while you're here." I replied. "But I must! I am _required _to do so whenever I find something of great concern from the elder!" she sternly said. "I'm not _that _old… I'm only 22…" I sighed. "Oh… sorry… I will still assist you, even if you do not require assistance!" she yelled. I nodded nervously, "Ok, ok… you can help." Fujiko smiled as she clasped her hands together, "Great. Now let us explore this place together." The two of us kept walking towards the right side of the park.

In that part of the park were 4 buildings, one that was giant with 4 floors; another was a small two floored house-like building with a giant mirror outside, assuming that it was a mirror house; the third was a dark red shed that was very wide; and the last one was one similar to a movie set.

"What do you think these places mean, Ennosuke? Are they just park attractions, or other things?" Fujiko asked. I was about to say something, but then Rie walked by. "Hoshiiiiiiii! They're obviously just places I can rock out in! Mirror houses have great acoustics!" she yelled, pulling out an air guitar and imitating the noise. Fujiko rolled her eyes as she stepped towards the giant building. "This one…. Has to mean something." she stated about the giant building. I looked at it, long and hard, studying every detail. "I still don't know." I said. _It looked as if from the outside it was some sort of maze. Mazes are usually attractions at a park…. But I have a feeling…_

_This maze is a motive._

_In fact, everything here might be a motive._

"Rie, would you stop that ruckus?" Shigetoki said as he walked by. "Whaaaa? Oh, it's my demon properties… oopsie, didn't mean to show that in front of a darling angel hoshi!" she yelled, staring at the floor as she shuffled away to another part of the park.

"Ennosuke… I'm here to apologize on Jun's behalf. He said he felt sorry for making everyone hate you for the yelling. Well, it's really on my behalf." Shigetoki stated, "I completely understand if something or someone like Oharu did something to you in the past. I understand why you'd do that."

"It was Oharu's sister…. Or at least I think it's her…"

"Well… you're probably just having PTSD or something. Everytime you hear Oishi, it probably triggers your previous game. Makes sense that you'd suspect Oharu first thing." Shigetoki said, sticking both of his wireless earbuds together.

"Hey! I do _not _have PTSD-"

"Or else they would not have brought him back. If he had PTSD, he would be a more nervous person than he is now." Fujiko finished. "Hibuko was more like that… and he was the one everyone looked up to, of sorts." I answered. "Hibuko? Who's that?" Shigetoki asked. "I thought you guys would know of that killing game that live streamed everywhere… Hibuko Shirasagi." I replied sternly. "What live-streamed killing game? This is the only one I know of…" Fujiko stated.

_Great._

_Their memories are gone too._

"Hey, Katai~ Let's go to the mirror house!" I heard a voice call. "I told you, Oharu, I don't like carnivals! I'll rally up everyone to join me sooner or later!" Katai yelled, pulling out the sign he was writing on earlier. "What does that even say? Oharu-chan can't read your messy handwriting…" the internet idol replied. "Here, now you can apologize." Shigetoki said, pushing me towards Oharu. "I do not think that is the best decision…" Fujiko called as Oharu's eyes met mine.

"E-E-Ennosuke?..." she whined.

"I'm… I'm…" I started to say…

"Sorry I suspected you…"

My grittiness followed through on that line.

"It's alright… Oharu-chan sorta understands… everyone is suspicious, according to the cat and bunny…" she cried. Fujiko looked at her with stern eyes. "I just hope you realize more people will be paying attention to you, Oharu." she replied. Katai shoved his sign into Oharu's line of vision. "See what this says? It says _I HATE CARNIVALS!_ Don't make me go in the mirror house… please…" he whined. Oharu gripped his hand again. "It'll be fun! Distorted images of your face are hilarious!" she laughed, dragging him into the building.

"Should I go check on Katai?" Shigetoki asked us. I nodded, and so did Fujiko. The three of us slowly followed behind Oharu and Katai. The room was full of mirrors, you would think someone wouldn't get lost… but I managed to lose everyone while looking for Oharu and Katai.

I found myself in a mirror corner with a lot of bright lights. I went to turn around…

**But the mirrored door behind me had been locked.**

I banged on the mirror, hoping it would break, but to no avail.

"_E-e-Ennosuke! Too early!"_

Niisagi popped in from the ceiling. "What are you doing here?!" I retorted.

_The last thing I needed was for one of them to show up._

"T-t-t-this was supposed to be for everyone later on! The n-n-n-normal mirror house is on the second floor!" Niisagi said nervously, twiddling its hands. "It's not my fault, Katai and Oharu were lost in here…. But if you're planning to kill me here, I won't hesitate to retaliate." I yelled. "N-no! _I _wouldn't kill you! Unless it's for fair causes! Since it's too early, it _isn't _a f-f-f-fair cause!" it yelled, getting in my face. "Well, then why did you lock the door?" I asked sternly. "That was supposed to be for when everyone was here! Ugh… I guess s-s-s-sunneko will have to bring everyone here n-n-now!" Niisagi yelled, going back out through the ceiling. Everything was silent, until I heard the footsteps of everyone else, doors locking behind them. All of the sudden, the bright light in my room dimmed, and I could no longer see myself in the room… but Takako Anegawa, a fellow student.

"**Hmm… you're probably wondering why little miss forgetful is here, right?"**

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" I yelled.

"**Aw, that's rude! Anyway, Takako. Remember how she hesitated when she introduced herself? **_**She made up that she forgot something.**_"

"She isn't the one that brought us here, I can tell!"

"**Who said she brought you here? She just could be the one controlling us!"**

My mirror warped into Takako with bright, pink eyes, staring into my view of vision.

"_Hello Ennosuke… appreciate what I've done for you by bringing you back here… and right when you thought you had a normal life…"_

She laughed, sadistically, her body moving closer to the mirror.

"_Don't you just want to end its cause?..."_

I stared at my hands, realizing they were clenched up.

_Why…_

_Was I falling into the motive?... I…_

_Don't even know anyone here that well…_

I began to run to the mirror door, pulling out my kendo sword, trying to break it down.

"**Leaving so soon?"**

I pushed hard enough, and the door broke down. I ran out of the mirror house, all the way across to the tent rooms. _Nothing will make me fall under the motives._

_Nothing._

_Except…_

_I need to talk to Takako._

I sat down in the chair in the sitting area of my tent, heavily breathing to catch my breath from running. "Takako… she's too normal…" I muttered. A tent fold opened up, revealing Niisagi. "F-f-fair causes…. You didn't fall in… so a fair death is necessary!" she yelled, clenching its hands. "Who said I didn't? You both can hear me, right? I'm suspicious something is up with Takako, but I'm not saying she's the mastermind!" I yelled. "E-e-eek! Older people!... Just kill her already so we can have a fair t-t-t-trial!" Niisagi replied as it ran out of the room. I sighed.

_Why else could they have brought me back here?..._

…

_Is this entire game my motive?..._

"Shiokawa! It's Sayoko." a voice said outside my tent. "Oh, hello." I replied, getting up from the chair. "Is it true you killed someone and got away with it?..." she asked. "What?! Who told you that?!" I yelled. "So it's true?" she yelled. "Of course it's not! If you killed someone in those games, only you would survive! I had two other survivors with me, meaning I didn't!" I retorted. "Oh… so those animal thingies are lying… phew! I wish they were real animals, that way I could add them as mystery ingredients in my cooking shows…" Sayoko muttered. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" I asked her. "I guess… it's just the motive getting to me. One thing's for sure, I am never gonna look at myself in a mirror the same again!" she answered. Sayoko shuddered at the word mirror.

_She seems so innocent… but she must have experience with different surprises in her shows. Being famous must be nice… for better reasons… _"Whatcha thinkin about, Shiokawa?" she asked. "Oh… just my previous life… that's all. Kendo things…" I lied. "That must be interesting! I've seen kendo competitions at my old school, and thought it was fun to watch, and I wanted to join… but I had to have some certain _qualifications _that I didn't have… so I stuck to cooking." she remarked. "Also… how did you become a famous TV Chef? How did it get you so famous you got the Qualified Youth title?" I asked.

=**FREE TIME START!**=

"Well, you see, it was a fine summer day as a 7 year old little kid, and I watched Flavor Network a _ton _and got inspired to cook! It was because of this American chef, Kaylee Flay. She was the niece of this old famous chef too, and she was _spectacular_! I used her recipes a lot, and then ended up making my own. My mother owned a restaurant, and I started working there at age 12. I also love eating our amazing food too, because after the restaurant got 6 stars, my mom and I got invited to judge a TV show! Her's was more for adults, I judged the kids. But, then I got invited as a contestant, and won 6 times! They gave me my own show, Kawamata's Cooking! I was also a judge and contestant on plenty of cooking competitions! My restaurant became _much _more popular after that!"

"Anything else you'd like to know?" she finished. "Oh… I just wondered…" I replied sheepishly. "Were your kendo competitions streamed everywhere? Is that why you were famous?" Sayoko asked me with starry eyes. "N-no… I got famous after my first killing game… everyone knew me as the Qualified Youth Kendoka survivor… the Qualified Program only scouted me for my skills, not my fame…" I answered, staring at the floor. "Aww, that's too bad." she said with a sad tone, "Anyway, wanna hang out with me and the others? We just got out of the mirror house!" "They're still shook by the motive, I believe it's best we leave them be." my voice cracked. "Good point. I only came here because of that anyway, oops. I can bring by some yakitori later! You'll really like it!" Sayoko called as she waved, and then left my tent. I sighed.

_I still need to talk to Takako._

_I'll try to get to her as soon as I can._

I walked out of the tent, and headed towards one of the rides. I saw Fumiaki and Katai arguing about which video game was better. _Katai isn't a real protestor. He protests about stupid things. Why… did he even get that talent? As a joke? _Their heads perked up at me. "Ennosuke…" Katai muttered through gritted teeth. "Hello to you too, Katai." I plainly stated. "Katai, like, man, don't go hating on the elder! Who we should be hating is Jun, for keeping his private cases too private!" Fumiaki yelled in his face. "No, it should be Rie, for publicly shaming my protests in one of her songs! She's got it out for me!" he retorted. "Guys… this is about the mirror house, isn't it?" I asked. Katai's face turned bitter. Fumiaki covered his mouth with his hand. "Mirrors don't even give you clear images. They will always be distorted. I **HATE **carnivals more now!" Katai yelled, pulling up his sign that said, _This carnival's unfair, the ringleader's in there._ "Put down the sign, dude! He's trying to help us! Obviously, that's why Ennosuke is here!" the parody artist remarked, slowly placing Katai's arms down. "I was just wondering where Takako went… that's all…" I replied, the two of them going silent. Katai pointed his sign to the left, and I followed where the sign went.

"Ennosuke! Watch where you're going!"

I looked ahead, and there was Takako.

"Oh… sorry… actually, I came here to talk to you." I answered her.

"Did you get my distortion in the mirror house… let me guess… they made you think I was the ringleader, and you're here to interrogate me…" she replied solemnly. "It's not that at all! Well… it relates to it… I'm just wondering something about your talent. Did you really forget it?..." I asked.

"I… did. Well, something popped up, but it wasn't right." Takako answered.

"Oh… I see." I replied, my voice becoming more serious. "Is there anything else you'd like to know… I'm presuming it's about my affiliation with Sunneko and Niisagi. And… why I'm so drawn out and normal." she stated with a cracking tone. "Oh, uh…. I don't want to make you feel bad… so sorry if I did anything… but might I ask… what was the talent that popped up in your head?" my voice faltered on the last word, realizing I was doing _exactly_ what she asked I wasn't going to do.

"I'd rather not tell someone like you. You know too much." she answered, "Oh, and good luck on finding the real ringleader. I would help you, but…"

Her being was then left from my presence.

I clenched my fist into my pocket. "Damn it… not again… Why does this always happen…" I muttered to myself. I truly felt sadness in that moment.

_It was as if someone betrayed me. _

_Even though I had done nothing._

I wanted someone else to talk to.

I walked by one of the food stands, and saw a tablet with my name on it. I picked it up, and a bright light emitted from it.

"**Ennosuke Shiokawa, welcome to the Ichinii Tablet."**

I looked around on the functions, and there was a map with everyone in the park, made in little pixels.

I saw Yoshimitsu and Kaoru were together. Jun was in his room, so were Naosuke and Dai. I saw Takako's icon heading towards the ferris wheel. Rie and Oharu were on the stage. I decided to head towards Kaoru and Yoshimitsu. _They'd understand._

Kaoru was writing down something in her notebook, and Yoshimitsu was explaining one of his novels. His head perked up when he heard my footsteps. "Ennosuke, glad you could join us." he stated warmly. "Hello, Ennosuke. I hope you are doing well, after that motive." Kaoru said in a haiku. I waved and sat down with them. "Writers at work, eh?" I asked. "I guess you could say that…" Yoshimitsu replied. "We're trying to think of all the possibilities as to why we're here." Kaoru stated. I peered over at her notebook, and the list consisted of this:

_Talent Stealing: Someone wanted the world's Qualifieds of talent to kill each other to make the world distrust the gifted._

_Not-so-funhouse: School field trip gone rogue- memories removed after arriving on park grounds; government hijacks robot park mascots to watch us die_

_Ultimate Betrayal: someone just had it out for us, I guess._

_Technology Takeover: some tech genius wanted us to die in a retro area, so they could prosper._

"Wow… that's a lot of good theories…" I stated, backing my head away from Kaoru's notebook. "Thank you, Ennosuke. We did take a lot of time, now look where we are." she answered in a haiku. "Also… did anyone else besides yourself show up in the mirror house reflection?... I got a distorted view of Katai…" Yoshimitsu asked me. "We all did. I got Takako." I replied sternly. "Dai was my person. Mirrors can do awful things, in this case, of course." the haiku poet replied in her poem. Kaoru shook her head to wipe an image out of her head, most likely. "I heard Fumiaki and Katai yelling about theirs while I came over here, as well." I stated. "I know that Shigetoki got Sayoko. He told me earlier." Yoshimitsu answered, pressing his glasses back up on his head. "That must be tough…" Kaoru said, closing her notebook, "Do you actually think someone will die because of this?..." Yoshimitsu closed his eyes firmly. "It's highly possible." I answered, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

_So far, everyone… mostly, was after me…_

_But maybe the motive changed things…_

"Ennosuke… do you… know who has me targeted? I'm… a little scared..." Kaoru asked with a haiku in a worried tone. "I don't think so… I don't remember everyone's…" I answered. "I know for sure Rie has me because she asked me all these questions afterwards." the sci-fi writer said sternly. "Well… I hope you guys discover more." I stated as I got up from the table, "Best of luck." I walked away, in hopes of passing time. I stumbled across a small food stand, where I could smell something sweet and warm… almost like a brownie… or hot chocolate. I followed the smell, and there was Chieko at one of the food stands… deep-frying her chocolas.

"Ennosuke! Hello!" She stated warmly, "Wanna crispy chocola?" "I am sort of famished, at the moment… sure." I replied with a nervous smile. Truth was, I never was a candy person. Let alone a carnival food person. Deep fried chocolates… that seems like the Qualified heart attack. But… I was so hungry after being here for a long time… I couldn't say no. "Just came out! I hope you like them!" she smiled as she handed me a plate full of mini, sugary, chocolates. I popped one into my mouth. It was so sweet…. Very sweet… almost like my tongue had no other tasting descriptions _but_ sweet. The chocolate was so warm too… it was amazing… the best chocolate I had ever tasted in my life. I was so lost for words… I just stood there, chewing the chocolates. "Chocola got your tongue? Do you like it?" Chieko asked me with a grin. I smiled and nodded as fast as I could. _It makes sense, she's the Qualified Youth Candymaker… she made the chocolas herself. _I swallowed down, and said, "Wow… those are amazing…" She continued to grin as she placed more chocolas into the fryer. "I can make more if you'd like!" Chieko replied. "It's so heavy though…" I answered with the thought of my stomach being full. "Oh… that's alright. I'll offer these to the others, if they like!" she asked, "Do you know where Yu went?" I shrugged. Chieko waved goodbye as I kept walking across the park.

As I walked across, I pulled out the Ichinii tablet, looking for anyone else of my interest. Oharu and Rie were still on the stage, Yu was near the teacups, and Dai was in her room. Everyone else's icons were where I last saw them. I decided it was best for me not to talk to anyone else.

**=FREE TIME END=**

"**Hey! Everyone! Rally time, boys!"**

_That's Katai's voice… why is he on the loudspeakers?_

I headed towards the stage, where Katai was pushing Rie and Oharu off. "I don't have time for a screamo freak to take the stage." he said with a bitter tone, sliding Rie off of the stage. "Screamo freeeeeaaaaaak?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Point proven." Chieko followed in, sitting behind me. Yoshimitsu and Fujiko sat on my right and left, as we awaited Katai's words. "What is he trying to do? _Make_ us kill each other?" Fujiko remarked. "I'm guessing your distortion was Katai…" Yoshimitsu asked the shrine maiden. She replied with a simple nod. Jun walked up slowly behind Kaoru and Dai. The bleachers were filled with all 16 of us. "Alright, everyone, I've got a plan! We all protest against the killing game! Sooner or later, they'll have to give in!" the protestor yelled. "Oharu-chan thinks that's stupid… they'll probably kill us if that's the case…" Oharu replied with a groan. "This will not help me stay Zen…" Naosuke muttered, getting up from his bleacher. "Wait, little calm guy! You can do a silent protest, if you'd like to! Like…. Ariana Ghandi! Or whatever her name is…" Katai yelled. "Wow, he really is stupid…" Dai scoffed, turning over to Takako. Takako had to nod in agreement. Naosuke sighed, going along with it. "I'll have to sit this one out, sorry Katai." Shigetoki replied, placing his earbuds back in. Takako groaned, and muttered something about "He's planning to kill him…" "I would like to join, but… I don't see myself like that. I'll go now, Katai…" Kaoru replied in a Haiku, as she joined Shigetoki back to the tents.

"Guys?..." Katai said, his voice trailing off.

"I'll help you, man!" Fumiaki said as he ran on stage and gave Katai's shoulder a big slap. At that moment, the majority of the group left the bleachers.

"Aw, come on!" the parody artist yelled as he threw his fists to the floor. "Look what you did! Everyone left!" Katai yelled. "We still have Dai, Ennosuke, and Naosuke!" Fumiaki yelled. "The only reason _I'm_ here is to see whether you are Koji material after everything that I was shown in the mirror house." Dai muttered as she stared Fumiaki dead in the eyes. Naosuke closed his eyes, gave into peer pressure, and joined the people who left. "C'mon… guys…" Katai said, his voice faltering. Dai had walked out as well, and I decided to leave.

_There's no way that a simple protest is going to stop this from playing out._

_It will happen eventually._

Time passed since Katai tried to rally us, and Sayoko was making everyone dinner at one of the food stands. The picnic tables around us were filled with students, waiting for Sayoko's yakitori. "See? I told you, Shiokawa, this is the best yakitori! I've got a full house!" the TV chef said handing me my skewer. I took one of the pre-made rice bowls and sat down next to Yoshimitsu and Fujiko. "So… how do you think this will work? The whole distortion thing?" Yoshimitsu asked me. "Well, obviously, it's meant to drive someone to kill… but…" I started off. "Nothing has happened yet, so is it safe to assume that nobody will harm another?" Fujiko replied with a question. "That depends on the amount of distortion the person got. I heard Ennosuke left earlier, so he couldn't get the full experience. Nice work on the door, by the way." the sci-fi writer said with a grin, pointing at me. "Hey… I was doing what I could…" I replied with a whine. _I sounded like I was back in high school again. Ugh. _"Full experience?... Oh… the brainwashing… or the people that _wanted _to listen to the motivation, I believe." the miko answered, brushing her hair aside. I took a bite of my yakitori, and sat there for a minute… realizing one of the students wasn't there. "Oh, Yoshimitsu, did you see Kaoru anywhere?..." I asked him. "Last I saw her was at Katai's rally thing. I know she went to her room, that's all." Yoshimitsu answered.

_I already knew what this meant._

"Do you think… we should look for her?" Fujiko asked us. I nodded with a shock of nerves. Yoshimitsu slowly nodded, as the three of us got up from the table. "Hey! Where're you guys going?" Sayoko asked us, her voice fading away as we headed for the tents.

_I was anticipating this._

_The first dead body I had seen in 4 years._

Yoshimitsu entered the tent, saying "Kaoru? Can we go over the list again….." his voice faltered.

Fujiko covered her eyes to prevent her vision from being clouded by the sight that was upon us.

_I knew it._

_The killing games can't stop._

_**Body Discovery Announcement~**_

_Kaoru Nakame, the Qualified Youth Haiku Poet, was found on the carpet of her tent, now stained with fresh blood, a giant stab wound in her side, with a dagger at her feet. Original witnesses were Fujiko, Yoshimitsu, and Ennosuke._

"**Attention, all Qualified Youths!"**

"_A b-b-body has been discovered! YES! FAIR TRIALS!"_

"**You're too excited about this, Niisagi. Anyways, head down to Kaoru Nakame's tent of residence!"**


	3. Chapter 1 Deadly: 14 of 16

The tent became flooded with people, myself breaking down from what I had seen.

Someone still fell for it…..

Now what are the people watching going to do, laugh about it?

"Kao-ru…." Oharu cried upon entering the tent. Everyone else followed in, either silent, in shock, or passed out. "Now, if we did the rally THIS PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! MURDER SUCKS!" Katai yelled. "Really?... Now is not the time for your protests." Fujiko stated with a scoff. "Oh boy! Investigation!" Niisagi said upon an unexpected arrival into the tent. "You're way too excited about the trial. Yeah, I know it gets your fur on edge, but STILL! They don't even know the rules!" Sunneko answered, following up behind it. "Please, do not… this unexpected death… RUINED MY ZEN!" Naosuke said before yelling the last three words of his sentence.

"Hmm… who cares!" Sunneko yelled.

I got down on my knees and examined the body. "Hey, to you guys that can't examine properly, we have an autopsy! On the Ichnii pads!" Sunneko called. Everyone pulled out the tablets from wherever they kept them, and read it. Might as well.

Victim Autopsy

Name: Kaoru Nakame

Talent: Qualified Youth Haiku Poet

Internal Injuries: None

External Injuries: Giant stab wound on side, small stab wound in back.

Cause of death: Open Wounds

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Ichnii Autopsy!

Fumiaki shuddered after reading the words on the tablet. "W-why would anyone do this to a person?!" Chieko yelled, covering her mouth. "It's the way they drive you to do it that's most effective. You all are younger, so you're affected by it more." I replied. Their heads turned at me. "Sounds true enough." Yoshimitsu said, "Now, just as it would be in any murder case, we must have alibis." "Oharu-chan found a dagger… it's right next to Kaoru's body…" the Internet idol replied, about to pick it up. "Hey… shouldn't you not tamper with the evidence?" Shigetoki subtly asked her. Oharu slowly backed away from the dagger, and I walked over to it. It's small, but very pointed. I don't even know where someone could get these weapons… And… the placement is odd too… normally when someone stabs themselves, the weapon is at their feet.

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Weapon Search!

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Dagger Position!

"Need any assistance, Ennosuke?" Fujiko asked me, walking over to my side. "Just look for anything that may be useful." I stated, as she walked around Kaoru's tent and picked up her notebook. "Hey, there is a scribble here. I do not think Kaoru did this… or maybe she did before her killer arrived upon the scene." she said, displaying the notebook to me. The list she was working on with Yoshimitsu was scribbled out.

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Scribbled Notebook!

The room was still filled with students either investigating, or standing there in shock. Niisagi walked over to Takako, who was kneeling down at Kaoru's body. "What're you doing there? G-g-get to investigating! N-n-no time to mourn! Do that after the trial!" it yelled. All the heads except mine turned towards the rabbit. (everyone) "Trial?" they all said in unison. "You said whoever killed someone got to escape." Jun said subtly, pulling his hat down. "No, we said if they weren't found out! The trial is to see whether you guys deduced it right!" Sunneko yelled, "Ennosuke is quite familiar with them, so he can help you with everything… Kehe!" It's head turned towards mine, and my eyes met with the robotic cat.

Everyone's heads turned towards me once more.

"Alright, we should go over alibis, but briefly. We can go into detail during the trial." I stated. The students began telling each other their alibis, while I tuned in.

Time passed, and the mascots appeared once again. "Alright! L-l-let's show you guys where the courtroom is… FAIR CAUSES!" Niisagi yelled. "I'm a bit nervous as to how this beobjeong-excuse me, murder will play out…" Kyung-sam muttered to Oharu and Shigetoki. "Oharu-chan is nervous too…" the girl replied.

Nervous?

You're the one running this.

We were back at the ferris wheel, and we all got onto one of the cars. "So we all have to argue in this cramped car?" Fumiaki yelled. "No, you idiot! This ferris wheel might go somewhere…" Dai replied. "Sounds too much like one of your fantasies." Sayoko muttered. "That's incorrect!" Sunneko retorted as it pressed its paws onto the glass window, and the car came off of the ferris wheel, and went into a hole in the ground. It was almost like an elevator, going down an endless hole.

Yoshimitsu and Fujiko looked up at me.

"Is it true that you can help us?" Fujiko asked me.

"Yes. Yes it is." I stated firmly.

The ferris wheel car hit a bottom, and the doors opened. The mascots handed us gloves and a small electronic device. "New-fangled inventions! Trial gloves! That way, you guys don't just argue with each other!" Sunneko announced. Each of us placed the glove on our dominant hand, and held the tablet in the other. "All of you g-g-guys place the evidence you've gathered into what we call 'Truth B-b-bullets', and when you find a flaw or an a-a-a-agreement with someone else, shoot the bullet at them!... D-don't worry, they're digital… and won't hurt you… that w-w-would be an unfair death…" Niisagi instructed. Everyone looked on their tablets, and entered their pieces of evidence into the trial glove. I did the same, and as I typed it in, a holographic bullet with the abridged version of the fact I put in was residing on top of the glove. After each piece of evidence I entered stacked up on top of the other bullets.

"Now, everyone, take your places!" Sunneko called. Everyone entered a podium that was empty. There was one podium that had a portrait of Kaoru, covered with a bright pink X.

I got a flashback to the 12 podiums I saw covered in the same way.

Now, then. It's time to find our culprit.

Again.

!Class Trial Start!

!ALL RISE!

Niisagi: N-n-now then, let's explain the rules of the class trial! Aw man, I'm excited!

Sunneko: Everyone here will use their truth bullets in a series of arguments to discover the culprit of this case! If you all find the correct killer, they'll be executed in Niisagi and myself's fashion! If you discover the wrong killer, they will go free and everyone else will be executed!

Dai: E-execution? Isn't that a bit too harsh?

Niisagi: N-not really! The punishment suits a k-k-killer, meaning it's within fair causes!

Katai: But that's not really fair at all!

Sunneko: Whatever the bunny thinks is fair, is FAIR! Now, get your truth bullets ready, and let's begin!

Takako: So, where should we start?

Ennosuke: Let's go over the autopsy.

I full screened the Ichnii Autopsy truth bullet, for everyone around me to see.

Ennosuke: Our victim, Kaoru Nakame, the Qualified Youth Haiku Poet, was found dead inside of her tent; a giant stab wound in her side and a smaller one in her back. It's estimated that she died between Katai's rally attempt and Sayoko's food stand.

Shigetoki: And the weapon that killed her was lying at her feet.

Sayoko: That dagger…

Jun: How did someone even find a weapon on this ground? A carnival isn't the most likely place these sorts of things would be found.

!Non-stop debate!

!BEGIN!

Jun: Yes, we know how Kaoru Nakame died…

But how did her killer find something to end her life in that fashion?

Chieko: Now that I think about it…

There was this carnival game that had mini daggers you'd throw at a target.

There must be one here, and that's where they got it from!

Kyung-sam: But that maj-ji anhneun… because I had a dagger in my tent.

Oharu: Then Oharu-chan deduces since you had it,

you brought it to Kaoru's tent to kill her!

Yoshimitsu: Don't be so naive.

I have one in my room as well.

Takako: Then it's most likely the case that our culprit got their dagger from their room.

I added my agreement bullet to the list, and fired it at Takako's screen.

Ennosuke: I agree!

!Break!

Ennosuke: Takako is right, since there were daggers in everyone's rooms, that must've been where they got the weapon.

Fumiaki: But I didn't have a dagger in my room… weird…

Fujiko: Did you see a spot in Kaoru's tent where a dagger might have been held?

Naosuke: When I was… looking around… there was still a dagger hanging on the wall behind the mini fridge in her… tent.

Ennosuke: Then, during the time period Katai and Fumiaki were still preparing for the rally, the culprit took Fumiaki's dagger off of the wall. Or… Fumiaki took it down himself.

"Hold up! I didn't do it!"

!Rebuttal Showdown!

Fumiaki: You literally just said someone else could've done it! You also saw me? During that time?

Ennosuke: Not in-between that time period, though.

Fumiaki: Whatever, Sucky-Suke! I'm gonna show you you're wrong! Or… whatever that old phrase is… sore wa something… WHATEVER!

!BEGIN!

Fumiaki: The daggers were in everyone's rooms, right?

Last time I went in there, there was no dagger!

I wouldn't take it myself, I was too busy with Katai!

Plus, we all know that I'm too stupid to kill anyway!

!Advance!

Ennosuke: Go into more detail, you aren't being specific enough.

This is just rambling.

Fumiaki:If I had been the one to kill Kaoru…

It would've done with my motive!

I told you earlier that I got detective kid as my distortion!

I had no reason to kill her!

!Words failed to be broken through!

!Break!

Chieko: Oh… right… the mirror house.

Katai: That place was freaky!... And so was Rie…

Rie: Did I just hear a hoshi disrespect me?! Demonify!

Ennosuke: Rie, don't have a reason to worry. He is just stating you were his distortion.

Rie: THAT'S EVEN WORSE, KENDO-HOSHI!

Shigetoki: Shh.

Naosuke: Should we… list who we saw in the mirror?...

Fujiko: It if it will prove some of us innocent, we most likely should.

Sayoko: Hold up… didn't you see the position of Kaoru's body?

Sayoko displayed the Dagger Position truth bullet on full screen for us.

Sayoko: Hey, this picture wasn't here before!

Jun: I'd recognize that position anywhere. I fully understand what you were going for.

Oharu: Of course the Qualified Youth Detective knows that! He's so cool~

Jun (angrily but subtle): Shut up.

Yoshimitsu: That, I believe, is the position a dagger would be in after someone kills themselves. At least, it's the location with the most arteries and organs, next to the heart.

Jun: Exactly, that's why the blood was so evenly spread.

Dai: So you're saying she killed herself… with Fumiaki's dagger? Wouldn't it be easier just to use her own if it was that simple?

Niisagi: Then THAT would m-m-mean I wouldn't get to see the e-e-execution… dang it…

Sunneko: You watched the security cameras, you stupid bunny! You know exactly what happened!

Niisagi (in a loud whisper): I'm t-t-trying to trick them so they keep d-d-d-d-debating!

Sunneko: Ah, gotcha.

Yu: Gidalyeo … maybe our beomjoeja made it look like a jasal to throw us off…

Fumiaki: Speak Japanese, idiot!

Yu: Ah… sorry… jasal is 'Suicide'... I believe that's the word…

Ennosuke: Seems likely.

Takako: How would you know that right away?...

Fujiko: He has experience from his previous events like ours.

Ennosuke: Someone has done that before. So it's highly likely.

Fujiko: Now, back to the previous topic. Who we all received as our distortions. Should we begin listing them off?

Takako: It should prove our innocence.

Yoshimitsu: Not only that, maybe whoever Kaoru received as her distortion should be our killer.

Ennosuke: To start, I received Takako.

I displayed my distortion alibi truth bullet to the group.

Takako: …

Takako: You believed every word of it.

Ennosuke: When I went to you, I was just asking to make sure you weren't the person they said you were-

Takako: I got Shigetoki.

Shigetoki: I had Sayoko.

Sayoko: What was your distortion, I was the reason America was fat?!

Shigetoki: … worse.

Sayoko: Mine was Ennosuke. (shuddering)

Katai: I got Rie, as I stated earlier… dissing my protests in her songs..

Rie: I'll have you know that "The Birds of the Burning Paradise" was NOT about your parrot riot! It was about the destruction of angels into something that makes them like a true hoshi!

Katai rolled his eyes at this statement.

Rie: I HAD SCIENCE DUDE YOSHI THE HOSHI!

Oharu: … thank you, Rie-chan. Her's was most likely something stupid…

Yoshimitsu: … I had you, Oharu.

Oharu: Ehh? Understandable, of course, someone would get Oharu-chan like this… Oharu-chan got Miss Shrine Lady. She never knew you could pray to an army of gods to destroy a country…

Fujiko: Now, that is a large exaggeration. Mine was Katai.

Dai: I had Yu… Not you, Fujiko… Kyung-sam. Er, Cloud's alter ego.

Takako: Kyung-sam is nothing like Cloud!

Dai: They at least look the same, alright? And you'd tell he was Cloud if you saw what I saw!

Yu: My waegog was that of the candy girl. Chie...ko. I believe it was.

Chieko: … I got Naosuke.

Naosuke: Let me guess…. Your vision of me… was that I was completely Zen while everyone around me was in pain, and I couldn't care less.

Chieko: That's…. Exactly right.

Naosuke: Anyways… I had the… loud one…

Rie: BUT KATAI GOT ME!

Naosuke: I'm talking about the male one.

All heads turned towards Fumiaki.

Fumiaki: Huh? Am I being accused again?!

Ennosuke: No, you just have to say who you saw in your distortion.

Fumiaki: Oh, ea-seyyy! (then gritted teeth) Detective.

Jun: For the last time, I am NOT A DETECTIVE.

Takako: That leaves two possible options for your person. Either Dai, or Kaoru.

Jun: … mine was Dai, y-yes.

Ennosuke: Then that means Kaoru got…

Yu: Eung?

Dai: Wait, no one had two people? That means Yu would be on there twice, making him the culprit!

Yu: Wh-what?

Ennosuke: Wait… This doesn't add up. No one got Kaoru.

Niisagi: Dammit! We made a mistake!

Fujiko: Wait… someone might be lying.

Chieko: Of course! Someone here is lying to show their innocence!

Sayoko: Ennosuke, you know I'm not, since I ran up to you about it…

Takako: Ennosuke isn't lying either.

Oharu: Wait a second…

Oharu typed something onto her truth bullet screen, and a truth bullet titled "Jun's Hesitation" appeared on her trial glove.

Oharu: You've chosen the wrong direction!

She fired the Truth Bullet at Jun's screen. He failed to defend himself.

Jun: …

Katai: You're just accusing him cuz he's mad at you!

Ennosuke: (to self) I never would have expected Oharu… out of all the people to find our culprit… and actually do it well… why…

Takako: Wait… what does Jun hesitating have to do with anything? He's always nervous.

Dai: He's lying about who got me. Kaoru must've.

Jun: My job is to help people solve crimes… why would I commit one?...

Ennosuke: Were you the one who did this to Kaoru's notebook?

I pulled up the Scribbled Notebook Truth Bullet, and sent it flying at Jun's screen.

Takako: Did you kill Kaoru?...

Pretty soon, everyone in the trial room was making truth bullets and firing it at Jun's screen.

Even the mascots joined in.

Jun: STOP IT! (running out of breath) I… please… stop accusing me… I really did get Dai as my distortion…

Dai: No way! That means Cloud's Alter Ego would be on there twice, which is obviously not right!

Ennosuke: Oharu is right. Your stuttering is working against you.

Sayoko: Come on, man… just tell us you're innocent! I wanna believe you, I really do!

Jun: …

Naosuke: Please… find your inner Zen, calm yourself… and tell us your alibi.

Takako: Jun… please…

Jun: …. Alright. I got Kaoru as my distortion… but that doesn't mean I killed her…

Fumiaki: OK, cool! He's not our culprit! (realization). He's not our culprit.(annoyed) THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOREVER!

Chieko: C'mon. Let Jun talk. We don't know fully whether he's our killer or not… but he seems pretty likely.

Jun: Y-yeah… what she said.

Yu: He needs more jeung-geo.

Jun: Whatever…. Just let me tell my story.

Ennosuke: I'm listening.

Jun: I… didn't kill h-her.

Yoshimitsu: Wait… what was your distortion of Kaoru?

Jun began to tremble, and he slowly lowered his hat to cover his eyes.

"Her poems were designed as death weapons!"

Oharu: W-w-what do you mean?...

Jun: She led a double life… as an assassin… and right before she killed someone… she'd say this one poem…

"Our lives are fleeting.

Just like the cherry blossoms,

They leave way too soon."

Katai: T-that's just a distortion! She'd never do that in reality… right?

Sunneko: What we do is exaggerate the darker sides of everyone and displayed it to them! Kaoru wasn't really an assassin, she just had those tendencies, and always used her poems to calm herself!

Yoshimitsu: That's why she came up with the theories as to how we got here. To take her mind off of the real situation. She had really bad anxiety, and had violent tendencies as well, but covered them.

Ennosuke: Now that I think about it, she told me she was nervous as to who got her targeted.

Jun: T-that's why I…

Takako: What?

Jun: I walked in there, trying to…

"Stop her. Because she tried to kill herself."

Fumiaki: Then why did you get her distortion?!

Jun: … let me explain.

!Flashback! (as told by Jun Senmatsu)

I grabbed the dagger from Fumiaki's lab… planning to go and kill her m-myself… but… she was there, scribbling out on her notepad… and she looked up…

"Oh… I see… I'm yours. The one who you targeted. It's time for my leave."

"N-no wait… Kaoru… I…"

"I completely understand, Jun. Why Sunneko would distort my life to you… I was worried this would be how it turned out."

She ran up to me and grabbed the dagger out of my hands.

"W-wait! This was just a motive! I-It most likely isn't… true… lives are fleeting, aren't they?..."

"Yes. I'd say very similar to a cherry blossom tree. Although… the last petal has fallen."

She proceeded to stab herself in the back. It was smaller, since she was afraid of the pain.

"Kaoru!... Why… am I sad about this…"

"Don't be. You have full right not to be…"

Her tears seemed so… real… I… couldn't stand to see her like this…

"Kaoru… I know… you don't want to feel like this anymore…"

I took the dagger out of her back as she recoiled in pain.

"Wha.. what are you doing?..."

Apparently, I didn't understand.

"Ending your pain… swiftly."

I proceeded to stab her in the side. Her eyes stopped watering, and they closed.

Her baby blue sweater was then covered in the color of crimson… and I had realized what I had done.

I threw the dagger at her feet, and ran out of the room.

I accepted my fate.

Although… I thought I could escape.

Escape this nightmare.

!Flashback end!

Dai: You… realize what you just admitted right?

Jun covered his mouth, at the realization he just admitted his crime.

Jun: …. That was fake. I… was covering up for Kaoru's suicide!

Naosuke: You just admitted it, though.

Jun: I… I was trying to help… she was in pain…

Ennosuke: You also fell into the motive, and planned to kill her anyway.

Jun: (sweating nervously) Stop it! Please, stop saying it was me!

Sayoko: But…

Jun: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!

Sunneko: Alright, everyone, time to vote for your killer! Use your truth bullet tablets to select someone!

Niisagi: Will you all make the right choice? O-o-or the d-d-d-dreadfully wrong one?

I looked on the screen, tapped on Jun Senmatsu's icon, and watched the wheel above the mascots spin. All three icons landed on Jun's name.

!Vote Correct!

Sunneko: Congrats! Our killer in this first case is indeed, the Qualified Youth Private Eye, Jun Senmatsu!

!Class Trial End!

!Adjourned!

Fumiaki: … what the heck, Jun?

Jun: I thought… I could get out of here if I aided…

Katai: You'd be able to survive, though!

Takako: Jun… I'm… so sorry.

Jun: but…. Please… I KNOW I'M GONNA DIE, STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!

Niisagi: Hehehehhehehe! Fair caused execution time!

Ennosuke: (to himself) Great… It's been a while since I've seen one of these…. I'm prepared to witness this brutality.

Naosuke: Jun…

Dai: Wait, you're actually going to execute him?

Sunneko: He did what no one else would, plus he was found out, so there ya go!

Jun: I… I'm not ready to go… I still have one important case to solve… the case of my dead parents I've tried to keep secret for so long…

Niisagi: You c-c-can ask them yourself!

Jun: I… (screaming) I'M NOT READY TO DIE!

Sunneko: Now then, Niisagi and I have prepared something I think we'll all enjoy as a very special punishment!

Niisagi: L-let's give it everything we've got!...

It's punishment time.

Of course.

Sunneko + Niisagi: It's execution time, yo!

Jun: Please! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Takako then got up in that moment, ran to Jun's podium, and gave him a large hug.

Takako: I'm so sorry….

I just stared at them blankly, as Jun gripped tighter onto Takako's clothing, crying and wailing out to no one.

Sunneko: Niisagi, you do the honors!

Niisagi: O-of course, Sun!

Jun: … please… don't forget me…

And in that moment, a giant chain wrapped around Jun Senmatsu's neck, pulling him away from Takako, sentencing him to his death.

!Game Over ! !

!Jun Senmatsu has been found guilty… commencing execution ! !

The chain grabbed Jun by his neck up onto a tile in the ceiling, his hat falling off. The chain let go, dropping him into a small office with one dim light and a window. Niisagi wrapped a blindfold around his face, tying him to a swivel chair. Sunneko showed a picture of his dagger. Jun had no idea what it was, and every time he was silent, the chair spun around and a bullet landed somewhere in his body. More pictures were shown at rapid speed, more bullets being thrown into his body. The blindfold fell off, and the last picture was of his parents, with blood everywhere in the room. Sunneko held up a card that said, "Are you responsible for this" Jun shook his head no, in desperation to be kept alive. Sunneko kicked his chair towards the window of the room, knocking Jun through the window, falling out the window into a pile of broken swivel chairs, presumably of people that shared the same fate. The blood seeped out of Jun's crushed body, covering every chair with the crimson color. A photograph of a mysterious man with a caption: "Culprit of Senmatsu case" fell onto the blood, rendering the photo useless.

My strapped Kendo sword on my back fell to the ground. That… was one of the most brutal executions I had seen. Even out of all the executions I had seen in that… other one… My eyes fell onto Oharu. "Y-you… You planned this out… You are responsible for everything!" I yelled. "Woah, woah, don't want an 'unfair cause' of a death!" Sunneko said, mocking Niisagi as it stepped in front of me, preventing me from getting to Oharu's podium.

"I can do what I want here! At this rate, I don't care if I'm found out, as long as these games end, and the Oishi's die in hell!" I yelled, pushing the robot aside, lunging my way towards Oharu, kendo sword in hand.

"Eeeek!" she fake screamed, covering her head with her arms.

Like that would defend herself.

"Hey! Ennosuke!"

My sword was then gripped by Katai, who stood in front of Oharu.

"Look… I know… you have every reason to be upset right now… but don't go blaming it on others. Plus, we don't even know if Oharu is the one controlling this! We know you have a past in this… just please… leave out of it for a while…" he stated, throwing my sword to the ground.

"Alright, everyone! Go back to the ferris wheel car, and discuss your thoughts on the trial!" Sunneko called, ushering the students to the car.

I stayed there, staring at the floor, in the center of the room.

Fujiko turned her head around, stopped herself in her tracks, and came walking towards me. "What do you want…" I muttered. "Please, just do not let these things hold you back. You are our leader. Well, to me, anyway." she answered, gripping on my shoulder. I looked up at her, realizing…

She was right.

I was much older than them, and they looked up to older figures… although… I have a lot of trauma.

And it's only getting worse from here.


	4. Chapter 2 Daily: 13 out of 16

"I… I can't do this!"

"Ennosuke, ignore that! Trust me, we'll get you out of here!"

"Hibuko…"

"Y-yeah… Hibuko's right. No matter what we experience, everything will be alright!"

"Ok… I trust you."

I laid down on the bed inside of my tent. I stared at the dagger behind the fridge, which was the thing that reminded me of the first case.

I should be able to handle this again… shouldn't I?

…

…

My eyes slowly opened after waking up from my bed. I was confused at first, realizing I wasn't in my apartment. But… it was just my ignorance. It was like I was back there again. That island…

…

…

I sat upwards, slowly putting on the shirt, tie, and blazer I had worn the day before. There were no other clothes in the room I could see. I stared at the logo on the blazer pocket.

Trajectory Trust.

What does that mean?

I was greeted outside my tent with the smell of an omelet. Omurice, hopefully… I followed the scent, and it led me to the food stands, showing me Sayoko, with a frying pan and a cutting board, whipping together… omurice. "Gooooood morning, Shiokawa! You're the first one up, besides me! And you're just in time! The first omurice is done!" She greeted me with a smile. "Why… that's… thank you." I replied with a small grin. The last time I had omurice was back at home… when I visited Mom and Dad for the first time in 2 years. My mom made me omurice to celebrate me being home… ahh, the memories… I grabbed my plate, sat down, and took my first bite.

I'm so sorry, Mom, but this is SO much better than yours!

It was like Sayoko had some sort of sense in her that could tell I was enjoying the omurice. She winked at me, and said, "So? I'm assuming you like it." I nodded heavily in agreement as she looked back at her pan. "I'm glad you do… Anyway, I had this idea to make a food stand with Chieko to bring everyone's spirits up this morning!" Sayoko continued. I quickly swallowed my bite so I could respond. "I'm guessing she wasn't for it." I stated. "Yeah… sorta sad though… yesterday, I had one of her fried chocolas… which is too carnival like for me… although I had one of her chocolas on their own. They were astonishing, and for someone who can make candy that well can cook anything!" she rambled, eying her pan closely, "But, she said she wasn't a fan of savory… but anyone, I'd expect to be able to cook… she'd be one of them. I mean, look at her! She's in perfect shape, which means she doesn't eat to much of her craft… unlike some people, meaning myself… which is what a good chef always does. I mean, she also has her own brand! I… just have a small restaurant and a tv show. Everyone around the world can experience Chieko. For me… it's just local, here in Japan. Or… wherever we are right now." I continued eating as she talked to me. "So, which one would you prefer, Shiokawa? Local or famous?" she asked me, flipping her second omurice onto a plate. "Isn't there a way for you to be local and famous?" I pressed on. She looked up, pressing her finger to her cheek, and answered, "Now that I think about it, it's possible!"

"Oh, good morning, everyone." Fujiko said as she entered the food stand area, "I smelled something delectable from over here, so I came this way." "Yep! Omurice! Mishima, have you ever had omurice?" Sayoko asked the miko. "Once, when I was a child, before taking up the shrine." she simply answered. "It's amazing. Even better than my mom's homemade ones, which is really saying something." I said, taking another bite of Sayoko's dish. "C'mon, Mishima! Just try it! Please!" the TV chef pursued, pushing the dish towards Fujiko. Fujiko stared, long and hard, looking like she was going to take it, but then pushed it back at the last second. "I will… just have a fruit or something of the sorts…" she replied with a sigh, walking towards the tables, grabbing a mandarin. "Fujiko! I never call people by first names… which means this is really important!" Sayoko called, getting up from the stand and bringing the dish to her.

"It'll mean a lot to me…" Sayoko said with a smile.

"I… really cannot. I do not have time for practical things such as 'omurice'. Sorry, again." she answered, putting the dish back into Sayoko's hands. "Aww… Eh, I guess I can have an extra one." she answered, grabbing a fork and eating another one of her creations.

Pretty soon, a crowd of the rest of the classmates showed up to the benches and the food stand. "Good morning everyone!~" Oharu called, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Katai and Fumiaki were staring at the floor as they walked. "Hey guys…" they muttered dolefully in unison. "Do you guys want some omurice?" Sayoko asked as the crowd came walking up to her. "Tch." Dai scoffed, grabbing a mandarin as well from the bowl. "Guys?" Sayoko said, grabbing her spatula and running to the food stand, pouring her ingredients into the pan. Everyone passed her, as I stared at my plate, now guilty for my change in attitude. Yoshimitsu sat next to me on my left, and Chieko on my right. "I guess you were just really hungry, huh?" he asked, pushing his glasses up. "Can't blame me." I stated, "To be fair, it was really good." Yoshimitsu grabbed another fork and took the tiny bite that was left off of my plate. "Teenagers need their nourishment too, Ennosuke." he said with a laugh, popping it into his mouth. The expression on his face told me otherwise. "Hey! Sayoko!" he called. She looked at him, winked, and said, "Coming right up, one omurice for Masuko!" Chieko stared at him, then looked at the ground.

"You can't just act like nothing happened, guys. Kaoru and Jun are both gone." she said through gritted teeth, a small tear falling down her face.

"And it's my fault." Katai stated.

"No it isn't… It's the robot's fault. It was their fault for giving us those distortions." Naosuke said quietly. "Neukkinda I'll never look at her the same again… Nal binan." Kyung-sam replied, pointing at Chieko. "You're still thinking about that? They admitted it was fake during the trial!" Dai yelled.

"Guys, we don't need to start a fight here." Takako said, standing up from her bench.

"Yes, we do. A fight to end this. I'll fight this cause till the end." Katai said quietly. "I'm with you too, man!" Fumiaki replied. "What cause would that really be?" Yoshimitsu inquired the protestor.

"Uh… murder mystery at a fairground. Mainly the fairground. And the murder. And the mystery." Katai stuttered. "Ugh, he's no good! Time for Oharu-chan to decide for herself!" Oharu sighed, walking away from the group.

Seems suspicious to me.

After she said this, an argument broke out over what everyone's beliefs were, and forks were being thrown everywhere. "Guys! I can't buy more forks! Don't waste them!" Sayoko called, trying to save the omurice in her pan that burned.

"Wow. Things are getting heated up here!"

"The last thing we need is for you guys to be back here!" Fumiaki yelled, pointing at Sunneko and Niisagi, who had just popped up out of nowhere. "T-t-t-too bad! A-a-anyway, We noticed you all are ch-ch-changed." Niisagi muttered, pulling out a notepad.

"And the best way to make you guys happy again is by seeing your loved ones! Or possessions! We have them here, right in this fairground!" Sunneko replied, grabbing envelopes with our names on them, placing them on the benches.

Dai's eyes sparkled. "My…. my phone? My Tantalizing Texter Progress?!" she yelled entheusiastically. "Yep! Just follow t-t-t-these instructions!" Niisagi said, pointing to her envelope. Dai picked it up, and inside… was a map of some sorts.

What… is this?...

Some scavenger hunt?

"Don't trust them. They've probably done something sick and twisted to our things… or people." Yoshimitsu said, trying to hold back a tear.

"Also, you are required to go find these things before sunset, or you'll share the same fate as our fallen Private Eye, Jun Senmatsu!" Sunneko called, its left eye turning bright red. It cackled, and walked away.

Niisagi just stood there, looking at its notepad.

"Well? What're you still doing here?" Sayoko called lifting her spatula up in the air, preparing to hit it. "EEEK!" it squealed, running away in the same direction as Sunneko.

There's no way.

There's no way Kanon and Hibuko are here.

They'd be just as upset as I am.

There's no way.

There's… no… way…

I opened the envelope, and looked at the map.

"Look towards the mirror house! There's a 4 story building next door! Enter."

I pulled out my Ichniipad and pulled out the map. I was pretty close to the area. I went towards the left.

"Ennosuke. Wait." Shigetoki said. He gripped my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"You shouldn't believe what you see here. They're probably holograms." he stated.

I looked at him, then back at my envelope, then back at Shigetoki…

And kept walking.

I stared upon the building, looking up with determination.

Kanon… Hibuko… I've gotten this feeling that you're here.

Please…

Tell me…

You're still here…

"Once you enter, take two rights in a row, and go up the stairs!"

I gripped my kendo sword, just to be safe. I went up the stairs, slowly and carefully. There were 8 doors, each with a hard padlock around the knob.

"Oh, we forgot to remove the locks! But… you're strong enough to break them, right? Use your sword thingy!"

She did this on purpose.

I forcefully gripped my sword, banging it on the lock of the first door.

"We didn't put names on the doors, so you should be able to figure it out yourself!"

I opened the first door, and inside was… nothing.

This must be Takako's.

I moved onto the next door, breaking the second lock. I opened the door, and inside… was a sound track pad, broken on the floor. There was also a smaller door in the back of the room.

Shigetoki.

I proceeded to do the same with the rest of the doors, until I got to the final door.

"If you've gotten this far, that means you're moments away from seeing the people you truly care for the most! Brace yourself, this could be a shocker."

I broke the final lock of the door, my hands sweaty, making the kendo sword fall to the ground. I fell to my knees from all the work I had to do.

Kanon… Hibuko…

Please…

Tell me you're still there…

Unharmed…

Please…

I gently opened the door.

Their voices were muffled, ropes around their bodies.

"K-kanon… H-h-h-hibuko…" my voice trailed off.

I ran over to them, removing the ties from their mouths.

Kanon inhaled heavily.

"Ennosuke! Oh my god!" she panted, struggling to get free from her ropes.

"You… I was worried you were dead… I… I was so worried…" I cried, embracing the two.

"Ennosuke… they made you a contestant. I was worried it would happen to either of us." Hibuko remarked, staring me dead in the eyes. "They wouldn't have done that with you… you were the real one who took down Hotaru… that was all you." I said, gripping his shoulders. "That night you were taken, I tried video calling you… you didn't answer and our numbers were blocked… we were worried this happened…" Kanon cried, "And now, look at us… they've messed with our minds… showing us images of you being executed… murdered… worse… I couldn't stand it… and then we were brought here!..." "Guys… I'm alright…" I cried, feeling as the tears fell down my face.

"Look at us… we're being wasted away as motivation for murder…" Hibuko muttered, coughing up blood.

"What… have they done to you?!" I yelled in anguish.

"Hibuko was used as a torture device… and I was forced to watch as well… It… damaged me!... I…" the former Qualified Youth Chess Player cried, "And you… them taking you had me so worried…" "Wait. Do you know who did this to you? Did you see their face?!" I muttered, tears falling down my face.

"I couldn't tell… but their frame was tall, and they had some sort of hat on… I couldn't really tell their gender either…" the former Qualified Youth Lottery Winner answered.

So… it's not Oharu…

I've been tricking myself… this whole time…

Hotaru might be back again… most likely…

"I'm so sorry…. It was my fault for trying a new route… if I had stuck with the staff… this wouldn't have happened to you…" I wailed, gripping tighter to my fellow survivors.

"Get up, don't worry yourself. Go back to your group." Hibuko replied, trying to get out of his rope, which pushed me away from him. "Wait, tell me everything that happened between when I was taken." I persisted.

"Well, you see… after you didn't answer our calls, we went to the office. I still had their location in my phone from the last trial, so Hibuko and I got in a taxi and went to the HQ. Hibuko snuck in, pretending to be a worker for them… and saw you… tied down… and they were removing your memories."

"It… was brutal…. They also entered that everyone else who was taken to forget the first game. I don't know how they are able to remove things like that… considering they did the same on us. To be fair, I still don't know what I was doing the night of my kidnapping." Hibuko answered.

"Wait… E-Ennosuke." Kanon cried.

I stared at her, and she directed her eyes behind me.

I turned around… and there was Oharu Oishi, holding my kendo sword in her hands.

"Heya." she said smugly.

Then… in that moment… my vision was sent to black, the force of the kendo sword making contact with my body.

"Ennosuke…. W-why…" Kanon and Hibuko cried as my hearing died off.

Am I dead?

Did I really… let myself fall into this?...

Well.

I must accept it.

I fell in too easily.

My name is Ennosuke Shiokawa.

And I am the second murder victim.

…

…

….

I felt something.

Something had changed.

Ever since Sunneko and Niisagi gave me that envelope.

I felt like something happened.

I…

Oh, right, now that I'm in this position, I should probably re-introduce myself.

My name's Takako Anegawa.

Nice to meet you.


	5. Chapter 2 Deadly: 12 out of 16

I still stood in the bench and food stand area, Dai and Shigetoki there with me.

"He already went to the building, along with Oharu and Fumiaki. I tried to warn him in case he got upset." the sound technician stated to us. "Sounds decent enough. He'll probably go after Oharu because he's totally convinced she took him here." Dai replied with an eye roll. "Shouldn't you go see if your TT progress is here?" I asked her. "I would, but… now that I know they're probably fake… my progress is deleted…" she answered with a small tear. "Don't be so hard on yourself, your progress is saved somewhere if you have a backup password…" I replied, hoping to boost her confidence.

"Well, I should be on my way to check on the holograms. See ya." Shigetoki told us, motioning a peace out symbol, and walked away. His earbuds were placed in his ears, and he walked more to the side. "So, Takako, wanna go hang out with the others? Or are they still quaking in their shoes over some useless junk? Nothing is as important as Koji Hatsukawa." Dai asked me.

"Well, last time we talked, you argued over whether Cloud's cousin was a spy or secretly in love with him… maybe something a little less… TT lore?" I answered. Dai sighed, and said, "Alright, fine… I… just have trouble talking about anything else…" I gave her a thumbs up, and replied, "Don't be so hard on yourself! Let's go find Katai."

I gripped Dai's wrist and dragged her along with me to find Katai. "W-wait, Takako!" she answered in response to the grip.

I pulled her in front of the building that Sunneko and Niisagi stated our prized items were. "Uh, not to be suspicious of you or anything, but Takako… why are you bringing me here? Katai's probably in his room or something." Dai asked me, with a concerned look on her face.

"I have a feeling he's here. We can join his rally this time, since we'll actually have a reason for it. That first class trial made me think about this." I answered with confidence.

"Alright, whatever…" Dai responded with an eye roll, as the two of us walked into the building.

We discovered there were 4 floors, each with staircases, maze hallways… and lockpads.

"So, we know Katai isn't in one of the locked rooms…" I stated, which was way too obvious. Dai and I looked around for the face of Katai Kono, but were greeted by Shigetoki screaming.

"Oh my god!... I… didn't think this would be real!" he yelled, running towards the entrance.

Bloody footprints trailed behind him as the door slammed open.

"Guy!... There's…" he yelled as his voice faded away.

"Why… are his footprints bloody?!" Dai yelled, pointing to the stain on the striped carpet. "We should follow the trail…" I stated firmly, avoiding to step on the fresh blood seeping through the pores of the carpet.

The staircase seemed to wind itself around me, the more I looked at the crimson footprints… almost like some sort of chemical entered my body…

I… normally don't feel like this… maybe it's because I was a little squeamish last time… with Kaoru… even though I didn't really know her that well.

I… I'm just not used to being in a place that involves so much death…

I knew I had some sort of talent… it popped up when I first met everyone… so I know I'm not just a normal girl who suddenly was brought here.

So the talented are placed in this.

"Look, there's a bigger pool over there in the end!" Dai yelled, biting her nails. "Do you think we should investigate it… or…" I trailed off, knowing the answer to that question.

We're required to see this play out.

I nodded firmly before tightly gripping Dai's hand and walking towards the door. "Hey, what was that for?! I only let my Koji hold my hand!" she recoiled. "Now's not the time for TT references… this is real." I remarked, sadly smiling, offering my hand. "Y-you can grab my wrist again, that's fine… but… that's only because I'm worried, got it?" She replied, attaching my palm to her wrist.

The two of us slowly entered the room.

And what I saw there, I never thought in a million years would happen… especially to him.

Body Discovery Announcement~

A body covered in a pool of blood, his own kendo sword at his side, and ropes at his feet… was revealed to be Ennosuke Shiokawa, the former Qualified Youth Kendoka. But wait… what's this? A pair of earbuds… sat at Ennosuke's head… interesting.

Original witnesses: Shigetoki, Dai, and Takako.

=Chapter 2 Daily Life END=

=Chapter 2 Deadly life START=

"Ennosuke?! B-but… he… why… him?!" my vocal chords threw out. "He helped us… with that trial… and everything…" Dai cried out. "What was the point of this motive?! These items had no meaning that led to murder!" I yelled. The intercom speakers turned on, and with it came the voices of Sunneko and Niisagi.

"Oh woah! A body has been discovered!"

"P-p-p-please make your way to the 4 story building on your instruction s-s-sheets! Worry about your things l-l-later!"

"After you're done investigating, our second class trial will begin!"

"F-f-Finally! I've waited a whole s-s-s-seven hours for this!"

"Not yet, you asshole."

Dai and I sat there in silence, waiting for the rest of the class to come.

I didn't want them to see that their leader had fallen… but…

Even I felt like a part of me died.

That same feeling I got when I sat there in the benches.

I still don't know what that feeling is…

"I heard someone's dead, is everything al-" Sayoko started, but then covered her mouth at the sight of Ennosuke's corpse. "Shiokawa…" she mustered out, "If I had known his last meal was gonna be my omurice… I wish I could've done something…" "That's not helping!" Dai yelled, pointing to the body.

"Ennosuke?!" Oharu cried, "Oharu-chan… didn't think… it'd happen to him…" "I thought the same, Oharu." I answered, as dolefully as she started. Shigetoki came running back inside. "I… I went to go tell everyone… but the bots already got to it first…" he panted, feeling around his ears. "Wait… where's my earbuds?" Yoshimitsu replied by simply pushing up his glasses, and pointing to Ennosuke's head. "Oh, thank god! I thought I lost them!" He motioned towards the floor, in hopes of picking them up. "Don't tamper with the evidence, Kurusu!" Sayoko called.

"It… it's not evidence, it's just my ear-"

"If it's on the crime scene, it's evidence! Sheesh, Shigetoki, get the message." Sunneko said, approaching up from behind him. Shigetoki's face began to sweat.

"Wh-where the hell did you come from?" he replied.

"Shigetoki, please. Let us investigate. For our sake." Fujiko remarked with a blank expression, staring upon Ennosuke's body.

I started by pulling out the Ichnii Autopsy.

Victim Autopsy

Name: Ennosuke Shiokawa

Talent: Former Qualified Youth Kendoka

Internal Injuries: Blunt trauma to the head, most likely from a heavy object

External Injuries: slash across face, although that doesn't seem recent; visible dent in head; stab wound across back

Cause of death:Object force; blood loss

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Ichnii Autopsy!

"Oh my god… there's a lot of blood…." Chieko said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "It's pretty abnormal, since his main cause of death was supposedly object force. That doesn't always result in blood loss." Yoshimitsu stated, pressing up his glasses. "But look!" Kyung-sam said, pointing to the ropes, "It looks like the person who salhae doen Ennosuke attempted to… tie? him up." True, the ropes were slashed everywhere across the floor, near his body. So maybe…

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Cut Ropes!

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Abnormal Cause of Death!

"But Shigehoshi's earbuds are here! No coincidence!" Rie screamed, completing the sentence with an air guitar noise. "I… I just dropped them here while trying to run out to get the others… I wasn't-" he started, but was cut off by Oharu.

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Shigetoki's Earbuds!

"Yeah, yeah. Oharu-chan think's it's suspicious." "I don't think it's suspicious… it just seems a bit off." Fumiaki replied, pressing a finger gun up to his chin.

"Wait… did any hoshi see this door?" Rie said, pointing to an open door near the wall beside Ennosuke's body. I looked at the door. There were a lot of bloody footprints surrounding the door. The same ones Shigetoki left everywhere after running out.

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Hidden Door!

!Obtained Truth Bullet: Bloody Footprints!

"Anyways, we should ask for our trial gloves." I answered, straightening my beanie. Everyone around me nodded, and we went in search for the cat and bunny.

"Ready already? Sheesh." Sunneko said, handing everyone their trial gloves.

One of the gloves was covered in blood and painted a dark grey. That was most likely Jun's glove. I… wish I could've saved him for longer…

"T-t-t-to the ferris wheel!" Niisagi called, ushering everyone to the first ferris wheel car.

The same procedure we had done was repeated upon entering the ferris wheel. Everyone uploaded their truth bullets, and the car was moved to its spot to be lowered down into the trial room. It felt… emptier… I mean, that's normal, considering people are getting picked off like flies… although… it isn't. It didn't feel as empty when Kaoru and Jun died. It… was mainly Ennosuke.

Because he was the least likely to die out of all of us.

I entered the trial room, and took my place at my podium. Ennosuke and Jun's podiums now had portraits of them with a bright red x on it.

And so, with that, the class trial began.

=Sunneko + Niisagi Theatre!=

"Hey hey, Niisagi! Can ya bring the others here? I've gotta give them the cold hard truth!"

"S-s-sorry! I was trying to find K-k-kaoru's glasses for her! She tripped on them again!"

"Oh, heya, Kaoru, Jun, Ennosuke."

"What's it to you?"

"Sunneko just wants to t-t-tell you something."

"You're all dead. Yep, take that in for a second."

"It seems as lives really are fleeting…"

"Kaoru, you were suicidal. Don't look at me like that."

"Jun! Kaoru! Don't fight. At least… we're here together. That's ok, I guess. I just wish… my last moments were more promising…"

"Can't r-r-really change that, huh, S-s-s-s-Shiokawa?"

"Anyways, sit back and relax! Stay a while! Might as well watch the trial!"

"I know who killed me though."

"Yeah, no duh. B-b-but it'll still be exciting! Don't you think, Jun?"

"Shut up."

"Might as well watch this. There isn't much of a group, but I'll watch. I guess…"

"Seeya later! You'll all have a new companion in a short while!"

=Sunneko + Niisagi Theatre END=

!CLASS TRIAL START!

!ALL RISE!

Fujiko: Let us begin with the autopsy. As Ennosuke would have done…

Sayoko: Oh, I got it! Er… I can read it. I didn't want that to sound like I was excited… I'm truly upset…

Sayoko: -ahem-. Our victim… was Ennosuke Shiokawa, the former Qualified Youth Kendoka. He was discovered in the building that held our special items, on the second floor. His main causes of death were… blood loss and object force. Now, wait just a second! How would a sword bring object force? Wouldn't it just cut them?

Fumiaki: It's a kendo sword, it's different. Duh.

Yoshimitsu: But yet it also has a sharp tip, so that might be why there's so much blood. If it was just by force, there wouldn't be that much blood.

Oharu: …

Chieko: This just… doesn't feel right.

Takako: Yeah, I understand. Ennosuke was normally the one leading us… and it just feels off.

Shigetoki: It's hard to believe someone just… killed him, like that.

Katai glared over at Shigetoki, preparing to pick up his sign.

Rie: Yeah, that is kinda tough, but we've gotta get through with it! Suke's with the level 100 hoshis, we gotta find out who did this to him!

I… got that same feeling in me when I got the envelope.

I didn't know what it meant at the time… but I had to do something.

Takako: Ok… well, someone new has to step up to lead this thing. And… I'm willing to do it.

Naosuke: You… seem like the type that would.

Fumiaki: Yeah, Takako! You can do it! Just… shoot your truth thingies!

Alright. Everyone is now counting on me.

Everyone…. Is now counting on me….

Takako: Let's discuss the weapon. It's Ennosuke's own sword.

Dai: Yeah, obviously, but… how did the killer even get into Ennosuke's room?

!Non-stop Debate Begin!

Dai: Aren't those rooms supposed to be private?

How would anyone else get in there?

Katai: If you were paying attention, there were locks on all the doors.

So the killer must've broken them to get in!

Oharu: Oharu-chan remembers something about a door in the back…

Naosuke: Then why were all the locks opened?

They obviously… broke through the locks.

Selected Truth Bullet: Hidden Door

"No, that's wrong!"

!BREAK!

Takako: Naosuke, Oharu was right. There was a hidden door in the back of Ennosuke's room. Did anyone actually go through to see who's room it lead to?

Chieko: I walked through. There were 8 rooms on the floor, right? It went through six of those rooms, until I saw a broken piece of tech equipment on the floor.

Shigetoki: Yeah, that was my sound board.

Fumiaki: …

Yoshimitsu: But all the doors were open, so the killer could've just entered through the front door of Ennosuke's room.

Takako: Let's assume Ennosuke's door was closed, because a majority of the bloody footprints came out from the hidden door and the front door. The killer must've come out of the front door after killing him, realizing going down the hidden path halfway could cause it to look like it was one person in particular.

Rie: Yeah, but, how did this demonic killer even get blood in the hidden hallway if they went out the front door?

Yu: They must've done a deobeul teikeu once they realized they could open the front door.

Shigetoki: But the lock was opened on the front door, so they might've just went through the front…

Oharu: When Oharu-chan last checked, all the doors were closed… this was during the investigation… Sunneko, Niisagi, did you see the doors closed in the hallway during the investigation~?

Niisagi: E-e-every door was closed except for Ennosuke's and the s-s-s-sound guy's!

Sunneko: Yep! I saw it with my own two…. Er, one and a half, eyes!

Fujiko: What are you hinting at, Oharu?

Oharu: Shigetoki's the culprit~ It's so plainly obvious, even Fumiaki could put it together. Not saying anything against you, Fumiaki. Ehe~

Shigetoki: WHAT?! Ok, what the actual hell?

Sayoko: I mean, it's not only that…

Takako: I also remember Shigetoki going in after Ennosuke after waiting with Dai and I for a while. So it is possible.

Shigetoki: Takako? You're actually believing her?!

Naosuke: It's highly plausible… also, you're extremely loud.

Shigetoki: Hey! That's my thing!

Yu: I saeng-gaghanda that we've figured it out.

Rie: Not only that, Shigehoshi had his earbuds by his body.

Shigetoki: Guys… this is obviously an attempt to frame me….

Oharu: Then why are you so nervous?

Takako: Oharu, wait. Yes, I believe all the evidence points up, but give him some time to explain how he did it. Sort of like Jun… did.

Shigetoki: Easy. I didn't kill him!

Katai: Takako, why don't you put it together, he's obviously not willing to comply.

Shigetoki: What?!

Takako: Alright… let me try.

While I tried to think about how to put it together, people started pulling out their truth bullets, shooting them at Shigetoki.

"I've got it!"

Act 1

Sunneko and Niisagi released the motive of our prized people or possessions, and we all went our separate ways. Ennosuke was warned by our killer not to be deceived, but he went on his way. After a short while, our killer followed after him, saying that they'd be checking on the motive. Neither Dai nor I knew what his plans were.

Act 2

After Ennosuke had entered his room, he must've seen that his people were gone… or they were taken up, or something… he threw his kendo sword to the ground. At that same moment, our killer went into their room, saw their item, and then noticed the hidden door in their room.

Act 3

Our killer went through the hidden hallway, noticed Ennosuke most likely sitting there upset, and vulnerable. The killer, telling himself it was fake, believed it was real, and took out their frustrations on Ennosuke, picking up his kendo sword, and bashing it into him. Making it two causes of death, they stabbed his back to confuse the main cause of death.

Act 4

Aghast at what they'd done, the killer ran out of the room through the front door, leaving a trail of bloody footprints in the hallway. They screamed, alerting Dai and I that Ennosuke was dead.

Act 5

The killer missed one important piece behind, their earbuds. They mustn't have realized they fell after killing Ennosuke, and that's why they were so surprised during the investigation. Attempting to pick them up to clear their name, they were stopped by Niisagi and Sunneko.

Our killer for this case… for the death of our experienced leader… was Shigetoki Kurusu, the Qualified Youth Sound Technician!

Shigetoki: … how did you… make up such bullshit like that? I'm swearing…. I… I DIDN'T KILL ENNOSUKE! I cared about him as our leader just as much as anyone here!

Katai: Takako's summed it up.

Shigetoki: Listen, guys! Come on!

Sayoko: I'll try, but it'll be hard to believe you once Takako said the case.

Flashback (As told by Shigetoki Kurusu)

It… I had just gone in to check on him… And… I saw a movement of two people being ushered out by someone… so I ran in to see if he was ok… and…

His sword… there was so much blood, I didn't even realize I stepped in it! I wasn't expecting him to be dead at all… I had just… I…

I… I didn't kill him! The reason I'm so nervous is because I don't have my music!

Rie: Liar! Shigehoshi…. I shouldn't even call you that now… you filthy demon!

Shigetoki: Sunneko, Niisagi… you guys can vouch for me, right? You said the rules say if they get the killer wrong, the real killer will be revealed!

Sunneko: Oh, right, voting time! Select who you think the culprit is on your truth bullet tablets!

Niisagi: Will y-y-you make the right choice? O-o-or the d-d-d-dreadfully wrong one?

I selected Shigetoki's icon from my tablet.

Although… some part of me told me this was wrong.

He seems so genuinely upset…

!Vote... Correct!

Sunneko: Your killer for this case is indeed, Shigetoki Kurusu!

Shigetoki: WHAT THE FUCK?! I…. I…. you guys set me up for this. What do you… what do you have against me, mastermind?

Oharu: Mastermind? What does that mean?

Yoshimitsu: He's implying the person controlling Sunneko and Niisagi. He thinks that they did this to him on purpose. Shigetoki killed him, though.

Fujiko: Shigetoki, I am so deeply sorry.

Shigetoki: Why should you be? Ha, ha ha…. I'M INNOCENT!

Dai: Not according to what Takako said, though.

Shigetoki: Those are FALSE ACCUSATIONS!

Niisagi: Not from what we've seen!

Naosuke: So loud….

Shigetoki: You're about to punish someone completely innocent, you realize that, right?!

Chieko: But… you… aren't.

Niisagi: Well then… l-l-let's send him out with a bang! Shigetoki's rightfully deserved f-f-f-fair caused death!

Sunneko: Let's give it everything we've got!

Shigetoki: Takako…. Please…. Change the verdict…

Takako: Shigetoki…

I ran up to Shigetoki, and gave him a large hug.

Takako: Listen… I know you didn't plan on this… neither did I… but… sometimes these motivations are too much…

Shigetoki: But… I'm t-t-truly innocent… I've been framed by whoever is controlling this!

Takako: I… wish I could believe you.

I let go of Shigetoki, as he stared at me in disbelief, and handed me his music player.

Shigetoki: You'll see. Keep this for me, won't you?...

And he broke into a pool of tears.

Shigetoki: (whispering) I'm innocent… I'm fucking innocent…

And the punishment began.

!GAME OVER!

!Shigetoki Kurusu has been found guilty. Commencing the punishment!

Shigetoki found himself being chained by a giant pair of headphones… almost as if it were the chords. The headphones dangled off the edge of the table, tightening its grip on Shigetoki's neck. Headphones have a plug at the end, right? Shigetoki was used as that plug, being rapidly placed into a giant soundboard, and then being hung from the ceiling of the room, pushing the sound knobs with his body. He gripped his hands around the chords, trying to break free, but to no avail. The sound knobs his body adjusted made the soundwaves in the room extremely loud, therefore breaking the chords in two, making his body stop from the shock. After Shigetoki's body was devoid of life, the headphones were coiled back together, and placed in a giant case.

I stared at the trial room. Shigetoki Kurusu was hung to death by a giant pair of headphones… I…

That same feeling came back, but stronger, almost like a flashback.

Something… related to my talent?

"Takako. Stay safe. Remember everything."

"You must survive. Do that for me, alright? You have all our trust."

I gripped my head, ripping off my beanie. The feeling I had gotten was a giant, ear splitting headache. I fell to my knees, trying to regroup myself.

"Takako! Are you alright? Please don't tell me the demons got to you!" Rie yelled, running towards me. "Y-yeah, I'm good…" I sighed, trying to contain the pain inside of my temples. I looked up, and I got a vision of a girl with light blue hair wearing a suit that said Trajectory Trust.

Then I lost consciousness.

…

….

=Chapter 2 Deadly END=


End file.
